Harry Potter and the New Life
by Problem Princess
Summary: James, Sirius, and Lily come back to help Harry deal with the pressure and hardships forced apon him. Anounomus reviews accepted. Read and review. First fanfic. The rating just to be safe, it may go up in time. Enjoy.
1. Family Reunion

Harry Potter stepped into Uncle Vernon's car. He doesn't normally talk to the Dursleys, but he isn't always quiet. He normally teases how Dudley's diet is going, or how Uncle Vernon's business is going, or what's been happening with the neighbors to Aunt Petunia. But this year Harry didn't say anything. This year Sirius Black fell into the veil, never to return or to smile ever again. Harry just stared out of the window. Harry was so quiet Dudley asked, "Aren't you going to say anything?" The Dursleys all had that on their minds. _Why was Harry being so quiet? _Dudley's cousin turned from the window and said, "Why would I?"

Those three words made Dudley see that Harry wasn't himself. First of all, he was a lot quieter, and second it seemed to strain Harry to say anything. _What was wrong with Harry? What happened to him? He wasn't like this when he saved my life last year. He wasn't like this at all._

At the time Harry was thinking about Sirius Black. Harry's last hope of having a good life was over. He didn't even hear Aunt Petunia shriek to get out of the car because he was thinking about his beloved godfather.

When Harry got home, he went straight into his room. He promised Ron, Hermione and Remus that he would owl them a letter as soon as he got home.

Harry wrote, "_Hi guys, I'm fine. I got home safely. You don't have to worry about me because I won't do anything stupid.**" **_He let Hedwig out of her cage and gave her the letters. "Give this letters to Ron, Hermione and Remus. Okay?" Hedwig nipped Harry's finger and looked at him with her big brown eyes. She took off with his letters with one last look at him.

Later that day, Aunt Petunia called Harry down for dinner since he refused to make it. Harry went down and sat at the table. Dudley was still on the diet so everyone was too. Harry didn't eat much or listen to Uncle Vernon talk about his work. After fifteen minutes of staring at his plate, he tried to excuse himself from the table. Uncle Vernon barked at him for not eating anything. It wasn't that he cared for Harry; it was because he didn't want any food wasted. Harry pointed out that Dudley ate it since he wasn't allowed to leave the table because as Uncle Vernon said, "Your Aunt didn't make this food for you to waste it! Sit at the table if you're not going to eat!"

Harry sat at the table and stared at the wall. _Harry usually fought back with Dad. Why wasn't he now? What happened at his school? _Dudley thought.

After fifteen more minutes Harry still didn't say anything and Dudley couldn't take much more of it.

_Harry was never this quiet._

"Will you say something Harry? You're driving me mad! What the hell happened at that school?" Everyone was looking at Dudley. Dudley never cared for Harry.

Harry shook his head and said, "Nothing you would care about."

Uncle Vernon said, "You answer my son when he's talking to you boy!" Harry was getting mad. He just wanted to go up into is room and never come out. Uncle Vernon yelled, "Answer him boy! Or I'll…"

"Or you'll do what? Hit me? I don't care what you do to me! I don't care at all. You can put me in that cupboard, not give me any food! Whatever you like."

Harry's sudden outburst shocked everyone. Harry said, "I'm leaving."

Vernon found his voice and barked, "You're not leaving until you tell me what happened!"

"Why would you care? Why would you ever care? You've never cared about me up till now! Why the change? I like the other way you treated me!"

Harry was near the stairs when Aunt Petunia asked, "He died didn't he Harry?" Harry froze in his path.

_What did she mean? How did she know? _Harry didn't want to be here any more. He ran upstairs, collected his things and ran thru the front door.

When he got far away he pulled out his wand and pointed it up to the sky. Out of nowhere the triple-decker purple bus came to a stop right in front of him.

Stan just stepped onto the ground when Harry pushed his way into the bus. Stan fallowed Harry and asked, "What floor?"

"Top floor Mr.…." Stan asked.

Harry replied, "Potter, I want to go to-"

"Are you running away again?"

Harry shot Stan a look and said, "I want to go to the Leaky Caldron now."

Stan didn't want to argue with Harry because of the look on his face. Harry dragged his things to the top and then they went flying toward the Leaky Caldron.

As soon as Harry got off, he handed Stan eleven sickles for the ride over. He pushed open the Leaky Caldron door and went up to Tom and asked for a room. Tom asked Harry that shouldn't he be with his aunt and uncle. Harry explained that there's a show in muggle London that the Dursleys want to see and they didn't want to leave him alone at their house. Harry told Tom that he told the Dursleys there was an "inn" near by and he could stay there. The Dursleys knew what he meant and let him go here. Tom accepted this and showed Harry to room 13.

The next morning, Harry woke up to Hedwig peaking at the window. Harry walked over and opened it up. He saw that she was angry at something. He found out a second later. Pig had just flown into Harry's head like the first time he saw the little gray owl. Hedwig snipped off the letters and flew to her cage that Pig was already in.

Harry remembered who gave Ron, Pig. Sirius had given Ron, Pig because Ron's rat was a traitor to the Light and Sirius tried to kill him for it.

Harry opened Ron's mail first.

"_Harry where are you? You said you wouldn't do anything stupid? We know you lost Sirius, we lost him too. It's not your fault. Go back to your uncle's house. At least there we know where you are and can get you out of there and still know where you are."_

Hermione's letter was not much better. _"Harry you really have to go back. What if Voldomort finds you there? A lot of muggles, wizards, and witches would die because you were there. We don't want you to be killed or murdered, Harry."_

Remus sent a howler. Harry didn't know what to do. _Open it or not?_ He didn't have a choice because it burst open.

"_HARRY JAMES POTTER WHERE ARE YOU? IF YOU DON'T TELL US WHERE YOU ARE THEN YOU HAD BETTER HOPE I DON'T GET TO YOU FIRST!"_

Remus's letter shook Harry up. _Why did they care? Because they don't want me hurting anyone!_ Harry opened the last letter. It was from Mr. Weaseley.

"_Harry as soon as you tell us where you are we have to take you back. I can't say where but you have to anyway. Harry we all lost someone. You're not alone."_

Harry was very angry. _I am alone. Nobody lost a family member before but me! Sirius was the closest thing to a father to me, and now he's dead. I'm not going back to Grimmauld Place!_

Hedwig snapped Harry out of his thoughts. She was pecking at his head, since she was on his shoulders.

"Ouch! What are you doing?"

Hedwig flew off his shoulder and landed on Harry's trunk. He didn't want to write to anyone. He just wanted to be left alone. He felt another peck on his head so he fetched his ink, quill, and parchment. Harry wrote, _"I will not go back to Grimmauld Place! I can't go back there. There are too many memories there."_ Harry tried to end it there, but Hedwig pecked his head again. _"What the bloody hell did you do to my bird? She won't send my letter!"_ Harry thought for a moment. He could say that he was going back to his uncle's house or that he won't tell them where he is going. Harry didn't even hear another owl come in until Hedwig woke him up again.

Harry saw Errol on the desk. He knew why he was there but he wondered what the Weaseley family could say now.

"_Harry we know where you are. We're coming soon and you better watch out because you know what you did and the consequence won't be pretty."_

Harry couldn't believe what he read. Why was Ginny threatening him? She doesn't have anything to do with him. But he did have to get out of here. _"They will be coming soon." Ginny can be so scary sometimes._

When Harry got everything together the door burst open and Ron, Hermione, Remus and Mr. Weaseley came in. Harry didn't know what to do. He couldn't run, hide or escape. Harry was looking at Remus. He didn't like the look on his face. Everyone was mad looking but Remus looked like an angry parent and Harry was the child. Harry couldn't look at Remus. He looks so much like Sirius when he looks like that. He turned around. He didn't want to cry in front of everyone.

When he turned around again his eyes were red and a few tears were rolling down his checks. Remus knew what Harry was thinking. A few times before, somebody would make the comment that he could look like Sirius when he made the face he was making.

"Harry you have to come-"

"No! I can't go back there. I can't."

Harry didn't look surprised but scared. Ron said,

"Harry you didn't kill him."

"I went into the trap. Voldomort knew I would go there if I thought…"

Harry couldn't finish the sentence. He called Hedwig to his arm. She flew up to his arm and Harry said to everyone but looking at Hedwig.

"Everyone left me. Mum, Dad, Cedric and now Sirius. I can't loose any more friends. I can't loose any more."

Nobody knew what to say. Hermione tried.

"Harry, nobody left you. Voldomort killed them, you didn't." Harry turned away and lay down on the bed.

"But I did. I took the bait. I can't go back there. I really can't." Harry said softly. Mr. Weaseley tried but didn't get far.

"Harry…"

"I CAN'T GO BACK THERE! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? HE SAVED MY LIFE AND DIED BECAUSE OF IT! I CANT GO BACK TO HIS HOUSE! NOT AFTER WHAT HAPPENED!" Harry yelled while getting up and turning around.

"Harry people saved your life before. You're allowed to be saved; don't take Sirius's death as a punishment." Ron said with a firm voice. But Harry would still not go back to Sirius's house.

"You would have to get me there unconscious."

Just as he said that, Harry backed up into the wall because everyone had the same thought.

_Why **not** get him there unconscious? It would be easier._

Hermione walked up to Harry and gave him a hug. That was all they needed to stun Harry. Harry struggled with Hermione, but she had a firm grip on him. She moved just in time and pushed Harry toward the bed when Mr. Weaseley yelled, "Stupefy!" at him. Harry fell on the ground at once.

Ron said, "I don't like watching Harry like that. I've never seen him like that before."

Mr. Weaseley said, "Well Ron, he lost possible the last family member or guardian that truly cared for him. I don't blame him."

"But I've never seen him like that before. He never did that before."

Remus looked down at his feet. He found a will and a note on Sirius's bed. It said that if anything happened to him, Remus could be Harry's godfather.

Remus walked over to Harry's limp body and put him on the bed.

Hermione asked, "What's wrong Remus."

"I'll tell you at the Order." Mr. Weaseley went down and paid Tom for Harry's stay.

Mr. Weaseley Apparated to the Order to tell everyone that Harry is coming. Ron and Hermione helped Remus with Harry's things. They went to the closest fire and Remus called, "Grimmauld Place!" with Harry floating behind him. Ron and Hermione followed his lead.

When they got there, Harry was being brought up to the room where he and Ron stay. Remus didn't want to wake Harry before reading the will to everyone but Fred, George, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. He felt that Harry wouldn't be as mad if his friends didn't know too. He also knew that that would only be worse if everyone and Harry didn't.

Sirius's will was that Harry, Ron, Hermione and the Weaseley's get 2,000 gallons. That Remus was to be Harry's new godfather, which his house was to be used for the Order until Harry turns of age to get it. When Remus was reading the will, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and Ginny were to wake up Harry. If things go too ugly they were suppose to get the adults.

The plan for upstairs was that Ginny would be the closest to Harry since she could handle herself. Ron and Hermione would be in the middle of the room so if he did get Ginny, he would have to get by them. Fred and George were stationed at the door incase he got by everyone in the room. So to make sure none of them were going to get in trouble, there was a charm on the room so no one would have to face a hearing like Harry.

"What do you think we should say when he asks what's he doing here? I really don't want to tell him the truth." Ron asked.

"Yeah, I've seen when Ginny gets angry and Harry won't be much better." George said with Fred sympathetically nodding.

"Yeah, it can get really ugly with Harry too. Hermione, remember when we brought up him teaching? Or when we brought up the times when he was being a hero? I wouldn't really want to be the person telling Harry where is or what he can't do. Good luck to you Ginny."

"Oh thank you Ron, I feel much better about this. Hermione, you could do this. You know more spells then I do. You could easily calm him down."

"Ginny I could if I wanted to face him when He's this upset and angry. You can handle him because you're stronger then me. Of course I will know more spells then you ever would, but you earn this job."

"Oh thanks guys. You're a big help."

"Hey if you get knocked down, we're right behind you." Ron said with a smirk.

"Okay let's just get this over with. I can't stand Harry being like that this." Hermione said.

The Weaseley's and Hermione got into position. Ginny said, "Ennervate". Harry blinked.

"Where am I?"

"You're at Grimmauld Place Harry. Please don't be angry with me! I didn't do anything!" _Yet._ Ginny said flakily fearful.

"Your not who I want, its my friends in back of you. Hello Ron, Hermione. Oh I see you have your guards here too."

"Hey Harry that's not fair. We didn't do anything to you!" Fred and George said in unison.

"IF I WANTED TO TALK TO YOU I WOULD! THOSE TWO BETRAD ME! I CAN'T STAY HERE! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! I CAN'T STAY HERE!"

"Harry don't yell. Why can't you stay here? What's wrong here?" Ginny asked.

"I CANT'STAY HERE GINNY! IT'S THE LAST PLACE WHERE WE WERE! ALL OF US! I CAN'T DO IT. I can't do it." Harry sat down on the bed and sobbed. "This is the last place where Sirius and everyone were happy together. I can't take it. I already have nightmares about Sirius's ghost comes to haunt me. Saying that I killed him. Saying that he will never forgive me." He said in a defeated voice. "That's why I can't stay here guys."

Nobody had any idea what was troubling Harry. Remus thought that he might have problems with the house, but not like this. The Order downstairs heard everything. How Harry blew up at Fred and George, how he revealed it all to Ginny.

Tonks said, "I thought he would tell Ron or Hermione not Ginny. Mr. Weaseley, look out for Harry and Ginny together."

"I never knew why Harry was like that. I thought it was because he had felt bad or still had dreams. I never knew that he dreamt of nightmares that bad." Remus said. Mrs. Weaseley was crying in a corner saying, "Oh, I never knew" or, "How dreadful".

Upstairs, Harry was trying to escape but his friends wanted him to sleep.

"Harry you look so tried. Why don't you lay down."

"No Hermione! I can't do that. I've already told you."

"Harry you don't have to start avoiding everyone again, do you? Hermione's already here, she can't get you to come back out of a room."

"Ron don't start too. I don't need this."

"Yes you do!" Everyone shouted in unison.

"Ahh. Move Fred, George. I want to get out!"

"We know-"

"-that's why we're blocking you."

"What do I have to do to you to get you to move?"

"Stand still." Ginny said.

"What? Hey don't point your wand at me. Let go guys."

Fred and George were holding onto Harry's arms while the others were trying to think up a spell or potion that would get Harry to sleep.

"What about the Sleeping Draught? Won't that work?"

"Yes, but Harry would figure out what we're doing and he wouldn't eat."

"What about- er – never mind."

The group went on like this for a while. In that time Harry grew louder and louder. Not even Fred or George could shut him up.

Ginny got really sick of Harry's complaining after the other two ran out of ideas.

"Harry will you shut up? We're trying to help you, you prat!"

"Well your brothers aren't making me comferbul Ginny." Fred and George were now sitting on Harry while he was face first on the bed. Ron laughed while Hermione and Ginny tried not to.

"Can't one of you three help me?"

"At least you're on a bed Harry." Ron said then everyone but Harry cracked up. At the moment he looked like he was going to curse one of them.

"Okay, okay don't blow up on anyone. Fred, George get off Harry and keep him quiet." Ginny said through a grin.

They both adopted their evil grin and leaped off their friend. Harry shot for the door but didn't make it farther then two feet outside the door because he ran into Remus.

"Harry what are you doing? Oh, running away are you?" He said with a smile. The group was at the door way.

"Thank you Remus." The twins said while dragging Harry back in. Fred whispered something to Harry and his face paled.

"I'm going to lay down. Don't let those two come anywhere near me."

The group left the room, not wanted to disturb Harry.

"What did you say to Harry? He's actually asleep!" Ron asked Fred during dinner.

"Can't say."

"You told George, why can't you tell me?"

"Because you're my little bro." George said with an annoying smile.

"Ignore them Ron, we have more important things to do." The twins were looking insulted when Hermione asked Remus a question.

"Remus, do you know when Dumbledore is coming?"

"He should be coming later today. Why do you need him?"

"Its about Harry. If there's a way to make a spell, then we know how to make Harry sleep." Remus looked very interested and he asked one word.

"How?"

"Well if we can make a spell to get anyone asleep, then it would be easy. It would be better then "stupefy" because Harry would be asleep instead of knock out." Ron was done trying to get the information out of the twins.

"Why is Dumbledore coming? Order meeting?"

"No, I have to tell you kids something."

At the end of dinner, Dumbledore showed up. Ron, Hermione and Ginny walked up to him.

"Professor Dumbledore, can we ask you something?"

"You just did, but you can ask another one." He said with amusement.

"We were wondering if you could make a spell for us or show us how to?" Ron asked.

"Is it for Harry?"

"Yes, he won't sleep because he has nightmares about Sirius." Ginny said with a pain in her eyes.

"Well a person form the Ministry of Magic would have to he there when you test it, but it is possible. I can try and see if somebody will be open."

"Why can't Dad watch us?" Ginny asked.

"The person would have to be from the Department of Law Enforcement. I will try and make an arrangement for you three."

Remus called everyone in the living room as soon as Ron, Hermione and Ginny were down talking to Dumbledore.

"Can someone get Harry down here?"

"We'll go!" Fred and George said in an instant.

"I don't think that's a good idea guys." Hermione said while the twins were climbing the stairs.

"Harry-"

"-wake up!"

The twins walked into the room and thought they saw him asleep on the bed. What little did they know that Harry was in the corner under his invisibly cloak, watching them.

"Harry old man, wake up!" Fred called.

"Harry…where are you?" George called.

Hermione, Ron and Ginny where the first up there.

"What do you mean, 'Harry where are you'?" Hermione asked franticly.

"Do you see Harry on the bed Hermione? No. We know he couldn't of gotten out or we would have heard him leave. He could be in any of the rooms. We need to split up and search every room." Fred said.

When Remus and the few Order members came in the group where coming out. Mad-Eye Moony wasn't there or he would of seen Harry in the corner.

"Do you know where he is Ginny?" Remus asked Ginny as she was the first person out.

"No, we don't. He was asleep when we left but he's not here! Where is he? He still thinks it's his fault that Sirius died." Ginny was crying.

"We'll find him Ginny, don't worry. We'll find him." Ron said while hugging her. "And I'll beat the snot out of him for doing this." He said under his breath.

Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny and Remus heard this. Nobody said anything to this. They all knew that Harry was upset about the death of Sirius. That he was almost a father to Harry. Loving, caring and he didn't want anything bad happening to Harry, but doing this to his friends. To hide from everyone because he felt bad.

Harry heard and saw everything. How Ginny cried over him disappearing, what Ron said and how nobody said or did anything to his best friend.

_Is that all they care about is that I only defeat Voldomort? Is that all I'm good for? I guess so. When I thought I had friends or family that cared for me, not the person who is the only one to kill Voldormort, I don't. _Harry thought darkly. _They die or they don't exist. _

"Is that all you care about Ron? That I don't do anything stupid?" Harry's voice came out of nowhere. Ginny looked scared but then angry flashed over.

"Harry how could you think that? You disappear and then get angry with _us_? Who do you think you are? We should and are angry with you for doing this! Come out from under your cloak now Harry!"

When he didn't, Ginny walked into the room and started to "look" for him. Harry couldn't move because instead of moving and looking, she yelled the stunning spell over and over where his voice rang out. Harry was jumping, bending and once a back bend to not get hit. Ginny either to hear him or hit him. Her first wish was answered when a thud came from a corner of the room. She smiled only a smile when she had the upper hand when she was getting pick by Fred and George.

The twins saw this and warned, "Harry watch out. That look isn't good."

"Ginny is there any other way Harry could come out safe and not cursed? He's upset and doesn't know what he's doing you know." George pleaded.

"Talk for yourself guys. I'm not upset or don't know what I'm doing. I don't care what happens to this world or me. If it doesn't want me to be happy, I won't care what happens to it. Maybe I'll drop out like Fred and George, or get blamed for something I didn't do and get sent to Azkaban like Sirius. Or not go to school. If nobody wants me, I won't be here or anywhere. I'll let Voldomort kill me and get over with my life. What do you think of that Ron? Is that what you want? You can worry more then Hermione and that's saying something. You can have all the fame you want. You and the Weasley's can. You can witness me getting murdered by the man who wants my life over. I don't care what happens to anyone anywhere. Let them all die. Let Dumbledore handle it like he all ways does. He can keep the secrets from you and I won' t care."

Ginny who still had her wand up was crying. Almost everyone was. To hear Harry say that he'll willingly let his self be killed was too much.

"Harry don't say those things. Think about what you're saying. Would you really give up your life just because you're not happy?" Remus said louder and louder. "You would give up your life because you're not happy? That's a laugh or it would have been last year. Last year that would have been the last thing on your mind. Right after Sirius death, I would think about him! How he wouldn't turn back on the world he tried dieing to make better!" He said one more thing that he spit out with disgust. "And to think that you are James Potter's son."

Everyone turned to look at Remus. Remus wouldn't have said that if Harry really said something wrong.

Harry was speechless. How could he have said anything like that? How could Harry James Potter son of James Potter say he wanted to be murdered because he wasn't happy? He tried to say something but his mouth wouldn't work.

All of a sudden there was a great gust of wind in the room. Everyone had to turn their heads away. When they could see into the room there was three new people in the room: Lily Potter, James Potter and Sirius Black.

A/N.. Hey this is Problem Princess, this is my first fanfic and I really would be happy if you reviewed. If you have any questions, leave your email and I will try and reply asap.


	2. Alive or Dead?

Nobody could move or think more than one thought. _How is it possible? _

Sirius and James looked like they both were going to strangle Harry and Lily was trying to control her anger. Sirius yelled at his godson, who was near his bed with his cloak blown off.

"HARRY WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT? WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?" yelled Sirius.

Lily blew up next. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING WHEN YOU WERE YELLING ABOUT GETTING YOURSELF KILLED?"

Harry didn't like to get yelled at but this was too much. His family whole again; just like that? He really wasn't looking forward to getting yelled at by James.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, WHAT DID YOU MEAN THAT YOU WANTED TO BE KILLED? WE DIED TO SAVE YOU SO YOU COULD LIVE, NOT BE KILLED BECAUSE YOU WERE UNHAPPY!" He took a breath trying to become calm. "We died to save you because we wanted you to live. It didn't matter if you were unhappy, as long you were alive."

Sirius and Lily were now trying to become calm like James. Harry was looking from James to Lily and then back to Sirius. He knew that it was Sirius because he knows what Sirius looks like in person. But his mom and dad? Could his family really be back from the dead?

Mostly everyone couldn't think that straight but a few like Remus and Dumbledore could. Dumbledore spoke up.

"How did this happen?"

The three looked at each other. They didn't remember anything but Harry yelling, and the night when they were killed.

Harry's mind was taking this in slowly. He heard Dumbledore's question but he wasn't thinking about anyone but his dad, mom and godfather. _How can they be alive? People who are dead are supposed to stay dead, not come back_.

He stopped thinking because he found a few people staring at him. They were his friends. He didn't need to hear them to know what they were thinking. All he had to do is look at their eyes and they would tell the story. They were afraid but different. Hermione and Ron were afraid that he would do something stupid, but Ginny was different. She was afraid all right but her eyes were daring Harry to do something stupid. Harry gusted she was glaring at him because of what he did earlier.

While Harry was looking at his friends, James, Sirius and Lily answered everyone's questions as much as they could. All they could say was they didn't know why they came back and that somehow they heard everyone. When they heard Remus say, "And to think you're James Potter's son" they appeared in the room.

Harry thought he was forgotten so he tried to sneak out of the room but Sirius was keeping an eye on him.

"Where do you think you're going Harry?" Sirius asked Harry all of a sudden.

Harry didn't say anything but he was intently looking at his godfather to check if it was really him. Sirius was wearing the same clothes, and looked normal. His face was the same and as far as he could tell his personality was the same.

"Harry? Are you there? I'm trying to talk to you." Sirius said.

"You can't be real. I saw you fall into the veil and you didn't come out." Harry said finally. "I yelled and yelled, but you didn't come out."

"I'm real. If I was a hallucination I don't think everyone would be having the same one." Sirius was trying to make Harry laugh but his godson was to afraid to.

"Can I prove it to you that I'm real?"

"Turn into your animagus form." Hermione called.

Everyone turned to her and Hermione continued.

"If he's really Sirius then he'll turn into a big, black dog. If he's not, then he won't and we'll know if it's him or not."

"Why doesn't James do it to? If they both turn into their correct animagus form then they're really them." Remus said. He, Dumbledore, Harry, Ron and Hermione knew what form they take so they could tell if it's them or not.

So James and Sirius turned into the stag and the dog. They walked around the room and went over to Harry. His heart was beating fast already and now it was out of control. He fainted when Sirius and James were in touching distance and Sirius wagging his tail.

They turned back and dragged Harry onto the bed.

"Well that went well." James stated and Lily glared at him. She went over to her son and sat on the bed.

Remus's heart flew. He knew better then anyone in the room what James and Sirius's animagus form was.

Harry woke up to Lily looking down on him. He had mixed emotions. His family was whole, but he still couldn't believe it. He got of the bed and asked, "How do I know you're not a Death Eater?"

Before anyone else could answer Hermione said, "Nobody can turn into anther person's animagus form, Harry."

Lily nodded and said, "It's true. No potion or spell can change anyone into another's animagus form."

"Harry I know you saw me killed but I broke out of Azkaban. I can do anything!" Sirius said.

"I think you're being a bit conceited mate," James said with a smirk but then asked, "but why were you in Azkaban?"

Remus said quickly, "We can talk about that later. Why don't we go downstairs?"

When they left the room, James and Lily were busy trying to figure out why Sirius was in Azkaban in the first place.

"Did you kill somebody?" James asked with a serious face.

"No! Are you crazy James?" Sirius yelled.

"Then why were you in Azkaban?" Lily asked getting more annoyed.

"You're acting like two annoying kids. That's where Harry gets it from." Sirius said while ducking at James's swinging arm.

Harry who was walking behind them with Ron and Hermione said, "Because he was framed-" He couldn't finish his sentence because Ron stomped on his foot.

"What were you framed for?" James and Lily asked Sirius at once.

Sirius didn't answer their question but said to Harry, "Why did you have to say that Harry? Do you want them to get furious?"

"They should know what's been going on."

"So you want me to tell them where you've been staying then?" Sirius said with raised eyebrows.

James and Lily's attention were now on Harry.

"Where have you been?" James asked rounding on him.

"Not with my sister I hope." Lily said with plea in her voice.

Harry glared at Sirius who looked like he was having the time of his life getting his godson in trouble with his parents.

"Harry, you haven't been staying with her, have you? She hated me because what I am and who I married." She said turning to James with a faint smile.

They stopped in the middle of the hall. Remus was listening and finally said, "Why don't you eat something first and then ask?"

The group finally got into the kitchen and Mrs. Weasley started to cook while James and Lily looked Harry over.

"He's thin."

"He looks just like you James."

"I'm standing right here you know. I can still hear you." Harry said annoyed.

"You could leave the room if you wanted to." James said. "We're not stopping you."

"Don't listen to him Harry. We haven't seen you since you were a baby. We didn't know you were you going to look just like James." Lily said.

Harry felt ashamed for getting angry at them. When he was going to say sorry, his scar started to hurt. He could feel that Voldemort was very angry. Almost the angriest he's ever been.

Harry had his eyes closed and his hand on his scar. He felt a hand shaking him. He opened his eyes to see Sirius looking at him concerned. He looked up to everyone who was watching him, worried, but his parents had no clue that Harry had a connection with Lord Voldemort through his scar.

Harry didn't look at his parents. He looked at Sirius and said, "He was extremely angry. I think he knows about you guys coming back."

"What's going on Harry?" James asked.

Harry didn't answer him. He was ignoring the question because he didn't want to be the gray storm cloud.

"What's going on?" Lily asked.

Harry couldn't get around the question. Nobody was going to save him as he looked around the room. He sighed and said, "The night that you died, Voldemort tried to kill me. The Killing Curse rebounded on him and he was nearly dead. My scar is a connection with Voldemort. So I can feel if he's mad or not."

Nobody knew what to say to this. James and Lily were at a total loss for these words. They didn't imagine that their son, Harry would have any kind of connection with the most feared dark wizard in their wildest nightmares.

"Harry…" Lily said nearly crying.

"It's okay. It doesn't hurt all the time. Just when he is feeling strongly about something," he said truthfully not wanting his mom to cry.

Everyone ate when Mrs. Weasley put food on the table. Nobody talked much during the late lunch.

James and Lily wanted to know more about Harry, but they knew that he was under stress as it is and he didn't need to explain it all. Or at least for the moment. Sirius wanted to know why his godson looked and was acting differently. He remembered Harry always worried that he would get caught, but it didn't matter. If Harry was in trouble, he would be there no matter what, and now James and Lily would be there too. He would have to ask him later, Sirius thought as he ate his food.

After lunch the Marauders went into a separate room. The famous Marauders were together again, at least the ones that stayed on the good side. For the first few minutes they sat and remembered the good times. All those times when they were wild on the school grounds, or pranking.

"Those were good times." Remus broke through the memories.

"Yeah, they were." James agreed, and Sirius nodding.

Sirius turned to Remus and said, "Remember in our first year when we found out about your…problem?"

Remus could never forget that moment. At that moment when they found out, they would either ditch him, or stay with him, like true friends. It was his greatest fear back then. When he made friends, if they found out about him, would he still have friends in the end? When his friends did find out, they didn't run away or anything like that. They worked out a way that his transformations would be easier for him. They worked at it for three years to become animagus, to run around the school with him. To be there for him, always.

They went over all the good times, close calls and avoiding their supposed friend, Peter Pettigrew. The same "friend" that they helped to become an animagus. James already knew who betrayed him and Lily. James was never stupid, just had a big head.

They talked the rest of the day about old times and for once, not about anything else. Not checking up with the news or what happened since James or Sirius died.

The chat came around to Harry when Remus said, "You know James, Harry is very much like you."

"How?"

Remus and Sirius looked at one another. This was the thing they wanted to avoid.

"How?" James said suspiciously.

"Well, you know we didn't exactly follow every rule, right?" Sirius said cautiously.

"Yes." James said suspiciously again.

"Er… he doesn't either." Sirius finished.

"Like we did?" James said with a raised voice.

"No, more-er- Remus, you've seen him at school, you tell him." Sirius said because James was glaring at him with a very angry glare.

Remus took a minute then said, "Harry gets in trouble, not because he curses anyone close to him," he gave James a smirk, "but to save his friends or to find out some things that nobody tells him. So they find out themselves."

"When you say, 'themselves' you mean his friends too?" James looked at his friends and they nodded.

He started to put his head in his hands but he changed it to pulling his hair.

"Hey what's wrong?" Sirius said while shaking his friend to stop.

When James stopped he didn't look up but said, "I could have been there for him. I could have saved them…"

His friends couldn't have said, "It's not your fault. No one but Harry can defeat Voldemort." But they didn't because they didn't know about the prophecy, only a 15 year old boy with black untidy hair with glasses and a very old man with a long, silver beard knew about it.

"James don't beat yourself up about that. That's in the past, time to look into the future." Remus said wisely. "Look at Harry. When he can't do something, he tries to make it better, not gives up on it."

"Besides, you should find out what Harry has been doing. You can learn all about the times when he crossed the line and got detentions." Sirius tried to get James's mind off his and Lily's death.

The three walked out of the room a few minutes later. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were in Harry and Ron's bedroom tried to find why Harry blew up at everyone earlier.

"Will you drop it guys? I'm not going to tell you!" Harry was lying down on the bed with his eyes closed.

"Why not?" Ginny asked. She had a feeling if she pressed it she could make him talk.

"It's my own business to tell anyone I want, Ginny. Why won't you leave me alone?"

No one answered this. For some reason, he was tired and wanted to sleep. There was a weight on his heart before, and now it has been lifted so he could sleep more soundly at night; knowing that he has Sirius again, and his parents too.

"Why won't you tell us?" Ron asked angrily. They have been at this for half an hour already.

Harry didn't know why he wasn't telling his friends. He could trust them not to laugh.

"We won't laugh." Ginny said as if she was reading his mind.

Harry sat up and looked at his friends. He knew he could trust them.

"I got mad at you because you brought me here." He stood up and turned his back on everyone.

"Why? You would have to come here anyway." Ron asked.

"Why? Why would I want to come back to Sirius's house when he just died? When he died because of me!"

"He didn't die because of you!" Hermione said astonished.

"Yes he did! If I didn't go, he wouldn't have died, none of my friends would have gotten hurt-"

"-and the Order wouldn't have caught any Death Eaters." Ginny finished for him. "Even though you shouldn't have gone, things did turn out okay."

He thought about it and things did seem to be better. The world does know about Voldemort being back, he had his family and soon the Ministry would be sending something out to people to get them prepared in case Voldemort or any Death Eaters tried anything.

They went downstairs into the living room where some people were talking. Mr. Weasley and Remus were filling in James, Lily and Sirius about how the day started while Fred and George were talking in a corner. Harry instantly knew what they were talking about because Mr. Weasley said, "He wouldn't come with us. In the end we had to stun him."

James look incredible mad at this and said, "You could have found another way!"

"No, there was no other way. It's like when you have made up your mind about something James." Remus said and then noticed Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny coming in.

Harry pretended that he didn't hear what they said and sat down on one of the chairs. Lily told him, "Harry we've been wanting to know what your life's been like, but we wanted to show you something first."

"What?" He said cautiously.

"Our house."

Harry couldn't speak. He didn't know if he wanted to see the house he use to live in before Voldemort killed his parents.

"It's not the same house." James said. He knew his son was thinking about the house that he was killed in. Personally he didn't want to see the house either.

"What other house are you talking about?"

Sirius and Remus got up and Sirius said, "We have Order business to deal with. We'll be back."

"Much later." Remus mumbled.

Lily and James expression were extremely angry.

"HE DOESN'T KNOW? YOU HAVEN'T TOLD HIM?" Lily shouted. "YOU'VE HAD YEARS AND YOU DIDN'T TELL HIM ANYTHING!"

"We didn't have years Lily." Remus said in a small voice.

"I had two years with him and I was on the run!" Sirius said with more of a voice. "I could barely tell him anything."

"IT DOESN'T MATTER! YOU COULD HAVE TOLD HIM HE HAD A HOUSE! YOU COULD HAVE TOLD HIM ANYTHING! YOU KNEW IF ANYTHING HAPPENED TO US YOU WOULD SHOW HIM ANYTHING ABOUT HIS FAMILY! NOT LEAVE HIM IN THE DARK!" James shouted louder that anyone Harry has every heard.

When Lily shouted Mrs. Weasley came in. When James shouted everyone in the house came in. Before James, Remus and Sirius started to talk, Dumbledore left to tell everyone the good new. Tonks came in about half an hour later and Bill and Charlie came an hour after Tonks. Everyone wanted to see James, Sirius and Lily but Mrs. Weasley said they couldn't until dinner.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George backed up into the wall when the Potter parents started to yell. Not even the Weasley's were used to this kind of yelling.

The fight was going to get very ugly, very fast if someone didn't stop it. Lily was yelling at Sirius for not telling Harry about the family vault when Harry did something very brave or extremely stupid. He stepped away from the wall and cautiously walked up behind Remus and Sirius.

He took a big breath and yelled, "Stop! It's not their fault!" Remus and Sirius jumped a foot in the air.

"Harry- you don't have to do this." Remus panted.

"Yes I do. It's not your fault that you couldn't tell me. You could barely talk to me since you were doing things for the Order," he said to Remus, "and you could barely talk to me since you were on the run."

"THEY DIDN'T TELL YOU ANYTHING!" James yelled.

"THEY DIDN'T HAVE TO! IF YOU HAVE NOTICED THEY CAN BARELY TALK TO EACH OTHER LET ALONE TELL ME EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU!"

"What do you mean they can barely talk to each other?" Lily asked.

"There's a war going on."

"Against…"

Harry didn't answer Lily right away but looked her strait into the eye and said, "Voldemort."

The impact of one word can be so great. Lily put her hands to her mouth and James was staring at Harry like he never saw him before.

"How do you know?" James asked.

His son looked down at his feet and said in a low and painful voice, "I saw him come back."

"Harry…" Lily cried as she hugged her son, for the first time. At first he tensed up, but he then totally relaxed into it and hugged her back.

James didn't know what to say. He never imagined Harry to witness anything like that.

"What happen?"

"Not now James. I heard it and you can't hear it right now. Not with the way you've been yelling." Sirius said with a voice that meant he was older and he knew what he was saying.

James and Lily weren't thinking right. They have been dead for fourteen years and they had a lot to catch up on. Taking in all that information in one shot wasn't going to be good for them.

"Are you saying that we won't handle it?" Lily asked.

"By the way you're acting, yes, that's what we're saying." Sirius said. Remus was getting everyone out of the room so they could talk to James and Lily.

When everyone was out James asked, "What are you saying? Are you saying that we mentally can't handle it?"

Sirius was trying to handle this carefully. He couldn't say plainly yes and not explain himself. "In a way, yes. Think about this: you came back from the dead and this time it's a lot different from the time when we were all the same age. There is a lot of new information you have to hear, but not all at once."

"You would explode with all the new details." Remus finished Sirius's thought. "There's fourteen years that you have to be filled in on. Do you really want to hear it in one blow?"

Lily and James thought it over. No mater how much they wanted to know about their son, they had to take it all in slowly.

A/N.. Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry if my grammar isn't the best. I love to write, but when it comes to grammar, let's just say it isn't my best friend. And if Dudley is OOC I'm planning to explain him.


	3. Confused, Scared and Annoyed

When everyone was ushered out of the room, Harry was dragged up into his room by Fred and George. When they got up there, Fred and George faced him with evil grins.

"Harry, we're going to do something for you." George said.

"What?" Harry said cautiously. He knew enough of the twins to know when they're planning to prank someone.

"We want to help you. Don't worry. All we need to know is when you're going to do it." Fred said with the evil grin.

"What are you talking about?"

"I think they want to know when or if you're going to prank your parents." Ginny said walking up behind them with Ron and Hermione behind her.

"Why would I want to prank my parents?"

Fred and George looked astounded and said in unison, "Why won't you?" They looked each other as if to confirm something and George said, "Young, inexperienced Harry, asks, 'Why would I want to prank'. Tell him Fred."

"Harry, think about it, your son of a marauder, godson of anther and friend of the third. Why wouldn't you want to?" He turned to his twin and said, "I don't think Harry can prank. I think he's too scared to go up against the marauders old."

Ron, Ginny and Hermione laughed at this. Harry knew what they were doing and it worked.

"I do know how to prank! As you said, I'm son of a marauder, godson of another and friend to the third; it's in my blood." He stopped and thought for a moment. His eyes shown with glee once he thought up a plan. He walked up to Fred and George and said through a huge grin, "Fred, George, how soon could I see your shop? I think you have some things that could help me."

"That's the way to go!" Fred said.

"Okay, here's what I'm planning…"

Harry told everybody what he was thinking and everyone's face lit up. Fred and George immediately said he could get the things for free because he helped them to start their joke shop. Ron, Ginny and Hermione thought that was a good idea of giving the twins the money from the Triwizdard Tourdiment, but wasn't happy about being in the dark about it.

When the group went down stairs for dinner, James and Lily were looking a little disappointed and cross. Remus and Sirius signaled Harry, Ron and Hermione over.

"What's wrong with my parents?" It felt weird to say "my parents" Harry thought.

"Nothings wrong, it's that they're mad at us." Sirius said.

"We wanted to tell you if they ask anything about Harry or what you three do, be careful about what you say. Do you remember earlier today when they started yelling?" Remus asked.

"Yes, but what does this have to do with not telling them about Harry?" Ron asked.

"As you remember they got really angry. If they were told all the…the interesting things you three did, they would have a heart attack." Remus said seriously. "And we don't want that. So especially don't tell them when Harry fought Voldemort."

"WHAT!" Sirius yelled. "When did he do that? I only know the once!"

Remus ignored his friend and said, "And don't tell loud mouth over here ether, if you don't mind."

They went into the kitchen and Harry broke off from the group and went over to his parents. Everyone in the room smiled at this and when Harry saw Ginny, he quickly looked away and started to talk to his parents. Then everyone laughed because Harry blushed.

When everyone was eating, Fred and George said to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley that they were going to return to their shop the next day. At the same time Hermione said that she wanted to return to her home because she wanted to see her family before she came here for the summer. Tonks offered to Apparate her to her house. Ron was telling Bill and Charlie how most of the Weasley family and Hermione had to leave their homes to find Harry and bring him to the Order. But the Potters weren't talking they were listening to everyone. Remus and Sirius saw this and they didn't want James or Lily to find anything out so they dragged the Potters into conversation.

"Lily, James why don't you tell Harry about everything since we didn't." Sirius said.

James looked at Sirius cautiously, then turned to Harry and said, "Okay Harry, what do you know about us."

Harry thought for a moment. He knew that his parents didn't get together until their seventh year; they left him a small fortune, James had a bighead when he was younger, Lily was smart like Hermione and they hated Snape.

"Well I know you left me a small fortune, you two didn't get together until your seventh year, you hated Snape," he looked at James, "you had a big head," he looked at Lily, "and you were smart like my friend Hermione. But besides that, nothing."

James and Lily looked at each other. How could they tell Harry about them? About they're houses or vault; about their way of life.

"Is that all you know?" James asked and Harry nodded.

"Remus, Sirius tomorrow we're taking Harry to our house; to his house." Lily said with a loud voice. Not an angry one, but strong. "He deserves to know what his house looks like. If he has had to live in my sister's household, then he deserves much more to see his house. He deserves anything he wants. To live with her and her husband is to live in hell. We never got along but when I became a witch, she hated me more because of it. And when Harry came into our life, she loathed me even more. I don't care if you don't want to let us out of the house, but you don't have a choice."

Mr. Weasley asked, "What if someone sees you? How will you explain that? Besides Harry is going to need protection because somehow your little flight to the Hall of Prophecy's has gotten out."

Hermione gave a little moan and asked, "How do you know?"

"I read the _Prophet. _It's all over the front page." He turned to James and Lily, "I seriously don't know how your going to walk around outside and not get seen by somebody you use to know."

After a minute of silent, Harry spook before his parents. "I want to see my house. They could hide under invisibility cloaks or something. Do you know how hard it is to be alone in the world? To be the last Potter; and then in one day to have them back? In the same day to find out that you have a house? You're own house with parents that care for you, that won't look at you with disgust. Well I have Mr. Weasley and I don't want to wait or go back to parentless. Being the boy-who-lived and lost his parents. I want to be Harry Potter. A new Harry Potter who has a family, a house, and to know what his parents was like."

Harry left the room and started to go upstairs to his and Ron's room. In the kitchen nobody knew what to say. Harry didn't raise his voice but it was strong and firm like Lily's was. Ron and Hermione were especially surprised because Harry never talked like that or said anything like that before.

Ron, Hermione and Ginny got up to leave but Mrs. Weasley asked, "Where are you three going?"

"Mum, you know that we are the only one's that can find out what Harry's up to or thinking." Ron said.

"They're right, Molly." Arthur said. With that said the three close friends of Harry Potter's followed him upstairs.

At the door Ron knocked on the door and asked, "Can we come in Harry?"

"Yes."

They entered and saw Harry sitting on the bed with his back toward the door.

"Harry what was that all about downstairs?" Ginny asked.

"What do you mean 'what was that all about'? Weren't you listening? I'm sick and tired of not knowing about my dad and mum Ginny. Wouldn't you if you were in my position? The one chance to find out but then it gone the same moment." He said standing up and turning to them.

"Harry that wasn't the only chance. You remember what Remus said, they would ask about your life and they would get mad and who knows what they would do." Hermione said reasonably.

"Hermione do you think that anyone is going to let me go anywhere? Now that our trip to the Hall of Prophecies is out in the open, they probably know about the…" Harry didn't finish his sentence because Dumbledore said not to tell anyone about the prophecy and he really didn't want Ron, Hermione or Ginny to worry about him.

"About the what?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing, forget it."

"No. You were going to say something important about when we went to the Ministry." Ron said. "What do they probably know?"

"Nothing."

"Come on Harry. Tell us." Hermione said.

"No, I can't. Dumbledore doesn't want me to tell anyone."

"Tell us Harry or we'll jinx you." Ginny said, raising her wand up.

"You can't do magic Ginny! You'll be expelled from Hogwarts!" Hermione cried.

"I don't care Hermione. Harry's keeping something from us and it's important, I can tell." She turned to look at Harry. "Harry, tell us or I will jinx you."

Harry raised his own wand and said, "I won't tell. I can't."

They stared at each other for a moment and when Ginny opened her mouth to say a curse, Sirius, Remus, James and Lily came in.

"Stop!" Everyone one in the room said but Harry and Ginny.

Ginny looked around to see who it was and said to the adults, "Harry's keeping something from us. It's something important. He says he can't tell anyone, but it's about the when we went to the Ministry Remus."

"Harry what is it?" Sirius asked.

Harry didn't say anything; he sat back on the bed with his back toward everyone.

"Go, we'll talk to him." James said.

"James-"

"I know what I'm doing Remus. Do you think I'm incapably of talking to my son?" James raised his voice with every word.

"That's not what Remus was going to say James!" Sirius didn't want James or Lily mad again.

"We know what we're doing! Do you seriously think that I'm going to let James do or say anything that he shouldn't? You remember me from school?" Lily said annoyed.

Remus and Sirius knew they could count on Lily to keep the peace and make sure James didn't do anything stupid.

"Come on, Lily will make sure he won't say anything he shouldn't." Remus said to everyone.

As soon as everyone left Lily went over to Harry and asked, "Do you want to see our house Harry?"

Harry and James were both shocked to hear Lily ask that question. But Harry said yes immediately.

"Good, we can go there after everyone has gone to sleep."

"What is this, Lily Potter doing something she's not suppose to?" James said with a satisfied smile.

"Hey once I started dating you I learned things Lily Evens wouldn't do. Now how late can you stay up until?"

"Why?"

"Don't you want to know what our house looks like?" James asked walking over to his son and wife.

"Yes of course I do! But how are you going to go anywhere without being seen? I only have one invisibly cloak, which by the way is very helpful." He looked at James when he said the last half sentence. "Unless someone has another one we can use."

"Now you're thinking!" James said happily that he knew Harry was going to help him.

"We need someone to help us. I can't ask my friends, or Remus or Sirius, they would stop us."

"Why do we need help?" James asked.

"We don't have enough supplies to do anything. We would have to create a diversion because Sirius's mother's prorate is going to make a lot of noise when we open up the door."

There was a moment of silent then Harry remembered about the prank he's going to play on his parents. He could ask Fred and George if he could have some of their fireworks right now, he could set them off in the kitchen or something.

"I have a plan, I'll be right back."

"Hold on. We said that we would see what's up with you and the Hall of Prophecies, and we are." James said to Harry who started to say something. "We'll make a deal, you tell us what you can't say and then you can go."

"No, I can't. I'm not going to tell you." Harry said stubbornly.

"Is it about the prophecy?" Lily asked.

Harry was shocked. How did Lily find out about that?

"What are you talking about? I don't know what you're talking." Harry lied quickly.

"It's okay Harry, we know. Dumbledore told us. He thought it was a good idea to tell us so that when it was time, we could tell you." James said.

Nobody talked for a while. The Potters were thinking about the prophecy. Harry has to kill Voldemort or nobody can.

"Please don't tell anyone about it. I don't want anyone worrying about me." Harry asked.

"Of course we won't tell, but that doesn't mean we won't worry about you. James why don't start to teach Harry spells? Since it's the beginning of the second war, he'll need it." Lily said sadly.

"I was going to do that any way, but at our house. Harry you said you have a plan to get us out of here?"

"Yes, but I don't know if Fred and George have what I need for the distraction." Harry saw that James was going to interrupt so he quickly explained. "We need to make a big distraction to bring everyone to the same place so that we can slip out. But we still need one more invisibly cloak."

Before James or Lily could answer, Fred and George Apparated in front of them.

"What are you planning-" Fred asked.

"-and where do you want to go?" George asked.

Harry hit himself in the head. He forgot about Extendable Ears. "Who else heard us?"

"Nobody but us. We won't let anyone in our room," George said. "But where are you going? We're not going to help you if you don't answer us."

Harry looked at the twins. He didn't want to tell them, but he didn't have a choice. "We're going to our house. I want to see it and I don't want anybody to come with us."

"You mean you're snicking out?" George asked. "When?"

"As soon as everybody is asleep." James said.

"But we need another invisibly cloak. Do you know where one is?" Harry asked.

"Yes actually. We know that Tonks brought one and I think it's still in the kitchen." Fred said. He turned to his twin and said, "You get the distraction and I'll get the cloak."

In less then two minutes Fred and George gave the Potters what they needed.

"So you won't tell any one well you?" Lily asked. "If they ketch us, I won't be trusted again."

"Don't worry, that distraction will be enough." Fred reinsured her. "But I won't go out until morning. Someone is going to be up late tonight incase your trying something like this."

The Potters thought about this and decided that Fred was probably was right. Harry, James and Lily walked out of the room as soon as they put the second invisibly cloak and the distraction in Harry's trunk.

Everyone was in the kitchen when the Potters walked in. Harry sat down by Ron and Hermione and James and Lily sat down near Remus and Sirius.

"So did you find out what's bothering Harry?" Sirius asked James.

"Yes." James said simply.

"Well, what is it?" Sirius asked impatiently.

James shrugged and didn't say anything. Lily won't talk ether. Ron and Hermione couldn't get anything out of Harry as well. All he said was that James and Lily knew now.

"Come on Lily! What happened to you? I thought you were going to tell us!" Sirius said.

"If Harry wants to tell you, then he will, not us."

Sirius and Remus turned to Harry. They could see that Ron and Hermione was getting as far as they were getting with his parents. But Sirius remembered how Harry blushed when he saw Ginny smiling at him. He called Ginny over to him.

"What?"

"I think you can get Harry to talk."

"How?"

"Do you remember earlier today when he saw you smiling at him?"

"Yes."

"I think he'll talk for you if you push it."

Ginny thought for a moment and said, "I'll try."

She sat down on Hermione's other side and looked at Harry.

"Harry will you please tell us?" Ginny begged.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't want you to know."

"Oh come on Harry. We fought together at the Ministry. You can tell us."

Harry felt uncomfortable. He knew that they would try and help him no matter what. But they would always worry about it.

"I don't want to tell you. As soon as I tell you, you're going to…"

"We're going to…what? Worry about you?" Ginny said. "Harry, we always worry about you. You always somehow to get into trouble every year and this is the chance to know ahead of time. We could help you when it happens."

James and Lily saw the little red head worm her way to get the information she wanted. She wasn't going to stop until she gets what she wants and by the looks of it, it was going to be soon.

"Harry, can I talk to you?" James asked before the red head could say anything else.

"Okay." Harry said instantly getting up to fallow his dad out into the hallway.

"I think you should watch out for that girl. If I didn't pull you out of there, every in the room would have known."

"Yeah, I never knew Ginny to do that before. I'll watch out for her next time."

Sirius and Remus knew what James was doing. Sirius was going to call him back but Lily kicked him in the knee. When they came back Harry had a blank expression on and James had a satisfied one on.

Ron, Ginny and Hermione knew that they were close to know what was bothering Harry, but when he came back they knew they had no chance.

Ginny had to think up another way to push Harry. She was determined to find out what was bothering Harry, no matter what.

_Now how can I get Harry to tell me? I tried to push his weak point which was that we can handle ourselves but is that going to work? I think it will work if I play it right. _

"Harry please tell us. Do you think we're incapable of handling it?" Ginny said annoyed.

"No, that's not it." Harry said, knowing what she was doing.

"It is! You don't think we can handle it! We were there when you fought the Death Eaters too! Or do you think that only Neville can handle it? Is that it? Is Neville the only one that can handle it Harry?"

"No! I'm not going to-" Harry said shocked. He didn't know how Ginny could think that.

"Or do you think that me and Hermione can't handle it? Are you going to tell Ron and Neville but not us?" Ginny cried.

"I'm not going to tell anyone! I'm not going to tell Neville or Ron, Ginny." Harry said. He didn't know what Ginny was getting at but he didn't want to see her cry.

Ron and Hermione knew what Ginny was doing a played along.

"What! I thought you were going to tell me Harry!" Ron yelled.

"What are you talking about Ron? I'm not-" Harry said confused and getting angrier every moment.

"You were going to tell them but not us! Harry I thought we were friends, no matter what!" Hermione said, tried to pretend to be hurt.

"See what I mean Hermione. Harry's going to tell everyone else but us." Ginny said slowly so Harry would understand her.

"At lest we'll know what to do," Ron said, "I think Harry made the right choice."

It was entertaining to see what Harry would do next. Sirius, Remus and Lily thought it was funny to see Harry struggle like James once did with Lily. When James finally made friends with Lily, Remus and Sirius wanted to know something, so they asked Lily to worm her way to find the information. It worked because James didn't know what was happening and because Lily did it in the Common Room so James could start a fight with her.

James and Lily got up at the same time and pulled Harry out of the chair. They were surprised how light Harry was but put that at the back of their minds. They dragged their son back out into the hallway and said to him, "Stay here," and left. Of course Harry could never stay still when he knows something good is about to happen. He followed his parents back into the kitchen to watch what comes next.

"Sirius! What did you do?" Lily yelled.

"What do you mean? I didn't do anything Lily." Sirius said innocently. It would have worked if they didn't know Sirius or Remus.

"Remus!" James yelled and surprised everyone.

"What?" Remus said totally innocent.

"What did you do?"

"_I_ didn't do anything my friend. You can thank Padfoot for this one."

"Oh no, I know you had something to do with this." James said not giving up on this. "You did it before and you're doing it again."

"What do you mean he did it before?" Harry asked. He couldn't keep quiet much longer. "Sirius's the one that acts like a child."

James burst out laughing at the comment. He couldn't keep it in with a comment like that.

"What are you laughing about James? You acted more of a child then me!" Remus said forgetting everyone else in the room.

"Remus, you could act more then a child then me. Some of our little adventures, at the full moon, led us to where a sane werewolf wouldn't want to go." Sirius said. He knew that everyone in the room knew about Remus's furry problem, but James and Lily didn't know that.

James was laughing until Sirius said "werewolf".

"Sirius! What are you saying?" James and Lily yelled.

"Did you go to were the spiders are?" Harry said laughing. "I know that can be different to get out of."

"Harry!" Ginny yelled. She didn't think it was wise to say that in front of James and Lily…. or at lest Lily.

"You know?" James asked disbelieved.

"Yeah, you found out about it in your first year, I found out about in my third. Thanks to-"

Harry did say the last of his sentence because some pudding was flying his way. His reflexes kicked in and he jumped out of the way. There had been too many times when a spell was coming his way for him not to react. He pulled out his wand and pointed it the way the pudding came from.

Harry was pointed his want at Sirius's head. His hand wasn't shaking but he was. He didn't want to remember that night at the Ministry but he couldn't help it. Last year he had nightmares about the night when Voldemort came back and this year it was about when Sirius had died.

"Harry, it's only me." Sirius said calmly and slowly. He didn't know Harry would have reacted this way because if he did he wouldn't have thrown the pudding.

Sirius pulled Harry's wand from his shaking hand and Harry blinked. He opened his mouth a few times but nothing would come out.

_What did I do? What did I do? _Harry thought. _I can't stay here! _

When Harry didn't respond Sirius went to touch him but he quickly turned toured the door. Ron and Hermione quickly fallowed but was stopped by James and Lily.

"We have to ask you something before you go."

Ron and Hermione nodded and sat down on one of the chairs.

"Tell me what happened to him." James ordered angrily. He found out that if he gets his face right, people tend to tell him what they want to know.

"I-I-I don't know. He's never done that before." Hermione said scared.

"What happened to him last year? I've seen other people shaken up about something, but not like this. I'm not going to rest until I find out what's happened to him." James said darkly.

"James stop scaring them, they're not going to tell you. We've already spoke to them about it." Sirius said. There wasn't a happy smile or light hearted tone to his voice. When a matter came to Harry he was all serious. Even if it was James trying to get some information about him that he wouldn't give up, he wasn't going to let anyone bother him.

"What has gotten into you?" James asked him. "First you ask something that you want to know, and then when you don't get it you ask a little girl and when we want to know something about our son, you're all serious! What has happened around here?"

"What happened, James is Harry saw and did things a grown man would fear from doing! He's seen Voldemort almost every year since he's been at Hogwarts and when he doesn't, he has to worry about if someone else he cares for is going to die! You would act the same if that happened to you! Almost everyone you care about dies or is afraid of you because you're there! It's like going around the corner and finding something else to battle for!" Remus yelled.

Everyone was stunned because they thought Sirius would yell. Remus had been keeping this in when James started to harass everyone about Harry's life. No matter how close anyone is to Harry, he's not going to sit around and let Harry handle it all.

Remus knew that Harry was taking it hard when Sirius died, but not as hard as him. He had lost another brother, Sirius. When James and Lily died, he knew he had Sirius. But when he heard that Sirius was being blamed for killing the Potters and his other friend, Peter, Remus almost lost his mind. He couldn't think straight, he wouldn't eat and all he ever wanted to do was die. So when Sirius died, his heart was ripped out completely. He vowed that he would do anything for Harry. Even if it was for him to die.

James and Sirius were looking at Remus in the eyes. They could tell when someone was stressing on something and when they finally cracked because of OWLs and NEWTs.

James walked over to Sirius and whispered in his ear, "We need to get Remus out of here."

A/N.. Sorry I didn't update for awhile, my computer was having problems.

I said that I would explain Dudley but he won't come in for a few chapters (just to let you know). And as I said before, I'm not the best person with grammar so if you see any spelling mistakes please ignore them.


	4. Happy Moments

Sirius nodded and said to Remus, "Remus can we talk to you in the other room?"

Remus realized what they were going to do. When ever someone cracked at Hogwarts, James, Sirius and Remus normally went into an empty room with them and talked to them. If they couldn't calm them down, they dragged them to the Hospital Wing so Madam Pompfrey could.

"No, I'm going to go to bed. We can talk tomorrow." Remus said stiffly.

"I think talking with them is a good idea Remus." Lily said quietly. "I think you'll feel better if you did."

Lily knew what James and Sirius were trying to do, because she would sometimes accompany them to talk to people; this wasn't the first time one of the Marauder needed "the talk".

The first was Remus, when they were going to take their NEWT's in two weeks. Of course they asked him in the Library, where he basically lived. They cornered him and asked him if they could talk. Remus wasn't looking at them when he said yes. Before he knew it, he was dragged out of the Library and pushed into the Hospital Wing were he had to stay for the weekend.

Next was James, it was one week to go until the whole mess was over. James didn't want to forget anything because he wanted to become an Auror. Nobody noticed anything until one night in the Common Room. It was after dinner when Lily, Remus, Sirius and Peter found James studying in a corner. They asked him if he ate anything and James snapped at them to go away. They didn't and sat down beside him. They kept quiet until the Quidditch team came in. James' friends left him to go get the team. As soon as his friends returned with the team, James's wand shot out of its holder, and his book from the table into Remus's and Sirius's outstretched hands. The eight people had a really hard time dragging James into the Hospital Wing and keeping him there. Dumbledore even came by to tell him to stay in there until Madam Pompfry said he could go.

"No, I don't think I will. I'll talk in the morning." Remus said stubbornly. He didn't want to go anywhere with them. He knew he was being childish but he couldn't help it.

"Remus, you're acting like a child, Ginny doesn't even acts like that." Sirius said.

"I don't care. I don't need "the talk"." Remus said.

"Yes you do! You yelled at James for trying to find out what's wrong with his son!" Lily said in disbelief. She never thought she would see the day, when Remus Lupin would need "the talk" and would be to stubborn to go.

"What's the talk?" Harry asked from the doorway.

Everyone jumped and turned to look at Harry. He looked fine to a stranger but to everyone else they knew he wanted to talk to Ron and Hermione.

James looked at Harry like he did with Remus. He could tell he was under strain and it was a lot. _Would Harry be the same as when I had "the talk"? Now that could be interesting. Me and Lily combined and Remus and Sirius giving the talk to him; wouldn't miss that for the world. _

"How long were you there?" James asked.

"When Remus started to yell." Harry said normally like this was nothing.

Ron and Hermione looked at one another scared. Harry isn't this quiet. He had something up his sleeve.

"You heard that?" Remus asked Harry.

Harry nodded and said, "You're under stress; everyone can see that. I've been looking at mum and dad's pictures and noticed you weren't thin. You weren't fat, but not this thin." Harry started to walk toward Remus slowly. If he learned anything from the Dursleys is walk and speak slowly if you wanted them to listen to you. "What happened the night when mum and dad were killed? Your heart must have been torn. Your two best friends dying, then one gets supposedly killed and the other a traitor. I've looked at the pictures a lot and you're always care-free, smiling, and laughing. Is that why I never hear you laugh? Is that why?" Harry stopped in front of Remus and looked him square in the eye. "Remus, trust me when I say this: talk with them. It makes a world of a difference."

Harry stepped out of the way so James and Sirius could walk by and drag their friend out. When the three men were out, everyone was looking at Harry. They've never seen anything like that before. Remus was always the one to keep it together and Harry was the one to start to shout.

Harry looked around the room. All eyes were on him and he got that feeling in the pit of his stomach again. He didn't think he was that bad.

"I'll just go…" Harry's voice trailed off.

"Where the bloody hell did that come from Harry?" Ron asked. Mrs. Weasley was so surprised she didn't even scold Ron for swearing.

Harry shrugged is shoulders, "I don't know. I was looking at the pictures of my parents and noticed Remus wasn't that thin. I heard him down stairs and made the connection."

"But-but Harry, where did that speech come from? I've never heard you say anything like that before?" Hermione asked still staring at him.

"I don't know Hermione, but it worked didn't it?" Harry said.

After everyone stopped staring Mrs. Weasley noticed the time and announced that everyone should go to bed. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny didn't like that idea so Harry voiced out his opinion.

"Mrs. Weasley, don't you think we should stay up and see if Remus is okay?" Harry asked as politely as he could.

Before Mrs. Weasley could say anything Lily stopped an argument from forming.

"You can see him in the morning Harry!"

"But I wanted-"

"NO! GO!" Lily yelled.

Harry didn't know what he was getting into, but he learned fast. Never argue with Lily Potter. He jumped off the chair and hurried out the door. Ron, Hermione and Ginny didn't need much more persuasion. They followed Harry out the door, and into their rooms.

Back in the room Fred, George were laughing and planning. They found out that when it comes to rules, Lily Potter should not be told. But it would be interesting when Harry and Ron want to go off into the night for something. Hermione wouldn't approve of it and she could threaten to tell Lily. They could add to the torment of doing things that Harry couldn't; because of Hermione telling Lily, and Lily getting angry at Harry.

Bill, Charlie, and Tonks were even laughing. They never saw Harry respond like that before. They would never let this down. The famous Harry Potter running out of the room because of his mom.

"That works." Fred and George said laughing.

"I have never seen Harry like that before." Tonks said.

"Well I figured Harry wouldn't be that different from James so I tried it. I knew Harry wasn't going to argue back with me, like _someone_ I married. Oh, hello James." Lily said as her husband and two best friends walked into the room.

"What's wrong with Harry? We just saw him walking down the hall with his friends laughing at something." James said.

"He wanted to argue with me, so I did the only thing I would do." Lily said with innocently yet an evil look.

James, Sirius and Remus burst out laughing. They knew only to well what Lily would do, and it was a real disadvantage if you didn't know what to expect.

"So Remus how did it go?" Lily asked him.

James and Sirius burst out laughing again and Remus said stiffly, "Fine."

"What happened?" Lily asked James and Sirius.

"He wouldn't talk to us so we did the only thing we could think of." James said trying not to laugh as it didn't work. He was laughing to hard to continue so Sirius did for him.

"I summoned a Calming Drought and shoved it down is throat."

"It was beautiful." James said doubling over and wiping a tear from his eye.

"It wasn't that funny James!" Remus said annoyed. He felt he was going to be getting more annoyed more often.

"Yes it was." James said barley breathing and crying more then ever.

"James, breath!" Sirius said. "Look at him Moony. Did you have to do that? You know what James would do afterwards."

"It wasn't my fault! He's the one that shoved it down my throat!" Remus yelled. He heard a thud coming from outside the door. Lily walked over to find Harry the same way as James.

"Harry what are you doing here?" Lily and Hermione asked.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked his best friend who was on the floor laughing silently. He looked in the room and saw James the same way. "What's going on?"

Fred and George picked up Harry and put him on a chair and Sirius and Remus did the same for James.

"Should I tell them or you?" Sirius asked Remus. He got a look instead. "Ok, I'll tell them. Remus wouldn't talk to us so I summoned a Calming Drought and James shoved it down Remus's throat. You should have seen his face afterwards." Sirius said while wiping a tear from his eye. "It was bloody funny. Of course James can never keep a straight face in a situation like this, so that's why he isn't breathing."

It seemed like it was true also. His face was turning red, with Harry following suit.

"Harry breath!" Lily shouted but Harry and James were doubling over in pain because they were laughing so hard. Lily turned to Sirius and Remus. "You two are in huge trouble. You know what James does when he can't stop laughing. Now think about what I do when I can't stop laughing and here is the huge problem."

"Shit!" They said in unison.

They turned to Harry and James. All they had to do with James is put him in another room and he'll stop, but Harry was going to be a problem. When Lily can't stop laughing, she tends to stop breathing for a few moments. Nobody wanted to see if he had his mother's traits and hoped for his father's.

"We'll go deal with James…" Remus trailed off when he saw Harry calming down.

When both of them were calm enough to take a Calming Drought Remus insisted on shoving it down their throats. Everyone agreed to it and Remus had the pleasure of doing it with James first. He did it slowly so he wouldn't choke to death, only a little. Sirius was kinder to Harry then Remus was to James. In fact, Sirius insisted that Remus helped James. He felt a little pay back was in order.

After the Potter men were done choking and coughing, everyone had to go to bed. In other words: Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny, with maybe Fred and George talking in Harry and Ron's room.

Everyone trouped up to bed tired and some, sore from laughing to hard. After Mrs. Weasley made her rounds, the twins Apparated into the bedroom to talk with Harry. Hermione and Ginny came in five seconds later.

They thought Harry was lying down on the bed thinking about what happened. They waited for ten minutes and still Harry didn't say anything.

"Harry?" Hermione asked softly.

Harry replied sleepy, "What?"

"Do you want us to leave so you can sleep?" Ginny asked.

"No, I'll get up." Harry said. He wanted to talk to Ron and Hermione about today, but he was so tired.

"In other words, yes, Hermione." Ron said. "I don't think we would get much out of him."

"I can still hear you Ron! Uff!" Harry was hit with a pillow. "Stop that! I wanted to talk to you about today anyway."

"Night Harry." Fred and George said.

"See you in the morning." Ginny said thru a yawn.

"Night Ron. Don't let Harry get up." Hermione warned Ron.

"I won't. Night everyone." Ron replied to Hermione.

After everyone left the room Harry wanted to check the distraction but was almost hit with a shoe.

"Ron! What are you doing?" Harry said annoyed.

"Harry just go to sleep, listen to Hermione for once." Ron said tiredly.

Harry wasn't going to listen to Hermione, and he tried to get up once again, but this time Ron said something Harry would listen to.

"I'm going to tell Lily you barely got any sleep tonight if you get up." Ron threatened. He wasn't going to play any games tonight with Harry. Both of them were too tired to.

The threat worked. Harry looked at Ron with wider eyes then normal. He knew that Ron was serious and Harry didn't want to get yelled at by Lily again.

"Ron, I just have to check one thing in my trunk." Harry said, trying to compromise with him.

"If you want to get yelled at." Ron said shrugging.

Ron lied down and waited for Harry to fall asleep. It didn't take long for Ron to hear soft breathing by Harry. He knew his threat would work so he fell asleep.

In the morning the Potters slept in. Tonks, Charlie and Bill spent the night at the Black house so they could have more time with their families and to make sure the Potters didn't try and escape. Sirius had put a charm on James and Lily's door so they couldn't get in or out. They didn't have to worry about them braking free because Remus snuck in and stole Harry's wand from James. But with Harry it was different, if he wanted to get them out, he could by stealing Ron's wand. So in the end, Bill went in the room and stole Ron's wand. He put a note on Pig and told the little owl as soon as Ron woke up, to give him the letter.

It all went smoothly that morning for the Weasleys. Ron got the letter and got back his wand. Hermione was dropped off at her house, but nobody was home. After fifteen minutes of waiting, her parents pulled up in the drive way. Hermione introduced Tonks to her parents. Hermione found out that morning that her parents were going on a trip in Africa for a few months. It was for their job and Hermione had a choice to go with them or stay at the Black house.

Before making a decision, Hermione told her parents what happened to Harry. They instantly said that she should help her friend because all they would be doing in Africa is working in a small shop in the hot weather. She asked them if they didn't mind and they said no. So Hermione went back to Black Manor with Tonks, who decided not to touch anything that looked breakable in Hermione's house.

When Hermione got back to Black Manor, Ron was up but not Harry.

"Why isn't Harry up?" She asked Ron.

"I don't know. I think he was more tired then he realized. Why aren't you at your parent's house?"

"They are going to Africa and they said I could stay here for the summer."

Harry woke up to someone yelling. He thought the voice was familiar but he couldn't put a finger on it. He walk out of the room and looked down the hall. He saw Sirius yelling at a door.

"Sirius what are you doing?" Harry said yawning.

"WHAT HE'S DOING IS OPENING THIS DOOR!" James yelled.

"Morning Harry." Sirius said smiling. "I was talking to James and Lily, not the door. But I think the door would be a little nicer to me then James is right now."

"Hmm…" Harry said not fully awake. "You know, you could let them out."

"Why would I want to do that?" Sirius looked at Harry like he had three heads. "I think you're too tired this morning Harry."

"Well I'm not the one who's going to become a 'hot dog'." Harry said with a smirk. "Remember, Prongs has antlers, Padfoot doesn't."

Harry walked down the hall into the kitchen. Behind him he heard a crash and a yelp from a dog. Harry ran into the kitchen, to run into Remus.

"Harry what's going on?"

"You want to move out of the doorway. There's a dog running for his life from a stag. It seems the dog locked the stag in, and he isn't happy about it."

From behind Harry, Padfoot and Prongs came into view. Padfoot was running at top speed and Prongs wasn't too far behind. Harry and Remus moved out of the way just in time. Padfoot went under the table and Prongs stopped in the doorway. Prongs turned into James but Padfoot didn't change back into Sirius.

"Get out here Sirius! YOU DON'T LOCK ME IN ANY ROOM AND GET AWAY FROM IT!" James bellowed.

"James, you're not going to get him out that way." Remus said smiling. "There's only one way to get him out."

"But I don't have a wand." James said frowning. "Harry…"

"I don't know where mine went. I think some someone was making sure we didn't escape last night." Harry said turning to Remus. "You haven't been planning anything, have you?"

"Me? What are you talking about Harry? I wouldn't do that!" Remus said innocently. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Harry studied everyone in the room. Ron, Hermione and Ginny meet his gaze. But Sirius, Bill and Charlie wouldn't. Harry walked slowly over to Sirius and said calmly, "Padfoot come out here."

Padfoot crawled out from under the table but the opposite side from Harry and James. He turned back into Sirius.

"Now what a moment, Potters. You don't know what you're getting into." Sirius said a little panicked.

"We do, but you don't." Lily said from the doorway. "It looks like Sirius found our wands from the rubble. He saved our wands all these years James. Don't go to hard on him."

She threw a wand at James and a wand a Harry. They both caught them before they touched the ground.

The Potters walked in the middle of the room and pointed their wands at Sirius.

"Harry, you can't use magic!" Hermione squeaked.

"Actually, he can. Before Dumbledore left yesterday, he thought it was a good idea to charm the house so that anyone under age can use magic and the Ministry not know about it." Remus said. "But that doesn't mean Harry should. Harry think about this. Do you really want to start a prank war against the Mauraders?"

"First, we Potters have some unfinished business with a mutt," Harry said focused on Sirius then on Remus. "and a werewolf. Sirius could never pull off something this big without help. It was either you or the Weasley's and I think it's you."

"Harry don't jump to conclusions without facts." Sirius said hurried. "You don't know it was us. For all you know, it could be Bill that did this."

Harry looked at Bill again. He wasn't looking to together this morning. He was shifting in his chair, glancing at Harry or Sirius. He didn't even want to look at James in fear of what he would receive.

"Bill, did you take a detour in our room last night?" Harry asked innocently and curiously.

"No, I don't think so." Bill said thoughtfully. The one down fall of having a younger sister that liked the person that you're trying to lie, to is her telling the truth.

"That's not true! I heard you talking to Charlie about it this morning!" Ginny said astonished. She didn't know that her older brother would lie to the Potter's, with their wands out.

"Ginny keep your mouth shut." Charlie muttered to her, but Harry heard.

"What? You knew? I thought at least it was Fred, George, Ron, Hermione and Ginny."

"What! We would never do that." Fred and George said. "We would rather prank you until next Tuesday."

"Harry, you know me better then that! I would stand up to you instead of being sneaky!" Ginny said. "You know that."

"Harry we would talk to you instead of doing that. We would only do that if we had no choice." Hermione said.

"You shouldn't look at us mate, but Bill and Charlie have been acting weird…" Ron said slowly.

"RON!" Bill shouted at his youngest brother. "You're not supposed to say that!"

"And neither were you." Charlie said shaking his head at his older brother. He turned to look at Harry, James and Lily. "We thought it would be best if you didn't have your wands. If we knew Fred and George, they would want to get out of here. And we were right."

The Potters didn't show anything on their face but on the inside, they were squirming.

"What are you talking about? We didn't even have our wands, how were we supposed to get there?" James asked. "Flying over every town in broad daylight?"

"You know I only have one broom. No matter how good it is, it's not going to hold three people." Harry said.

Lily wasn't getting into the argument like her husband and son. She was looking around the room to see where Sirius and Remus were. If she knew anything about them is how to distract James. Since Harry was so alike, he fell for it too. She didn't see Sirius or Remus so she knew something was up.

James and Harry stop arguing when they noticed neither Remus nor Sirius were arguing. The Weasley's, Tonks and Hermione saw what Sirius and Remus were trying to do so they tried to keep the Potters busy arguing but they forgot about Lily.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked. She got an angry glare from Harry and James in return.

James didn't know if Harry knew what to do in a situation like this, but Harry was already looking around the room for any signs of the last two Mauraders. James and Lily quickly looked around but found it was a Remus and Sirius free room.

The Weasley's and Hermione tried to keep the Potters distracted, but it didn't work. The only reason is that Tonks didn't join in was because she knew that look on their face. It was determination.

Harry was the first to react to a stunning spell heading to James. He quickly pushed James out of the way and jumped back so he wouldn't get hit. Harry and James shot the same spell back to the sender who was Sirius. He divided out of the way before he got hit, like Harry did. Lily shot a leg locker curse towards the opposite direction from where Sirius was. Sirius had been the diversion so Remus could try and get one of the Potter's down. They proved to go down fighting.

Everyone started to take sides. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George took to the Potters and Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Charlie and Tonks took to Remus and Sirius's side.

Harry was pleased to see his friends join his side, but wondered what would happen to them. Both teams where dancing to not get hit, but a spell that would fly toward their head. The D.A. tranning kicked in.

"Ron, Hermione go on the left! Fred, George go on the right! Ginny, Dad go in the back!" Harry commanded.

The fellow D.A. members quickly followed his orders. James almost didn't, but changed his mind when a curse almost hit him.

Sirius, Bill and Charlie where in the back, Tonks and Remus where on the left and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were on the right. Once Harry started to bark out orders like he had before, they soon adopted a leader and followed him. Sirius was the leader because he had the most experience being an Auror, because he was one.

Harry and Lily leaped from group to group helping them. Harry kept on barking out orders, only the D.A. members would understand. James and Lily had to fight for themselves when things changed.

"No! Go over there Dad!" Harry would yell or "No! Stop fighting him and get on the other side!"

The room was full of sparks, bight light, yelling and laughter. It was fun playing around like this. Harry's team was slowly winning by the things they would do. James and Lily caught on quickly, when they saw small pranks or tricks being played. Harry was ordering his team to play, but in a way that the person fighting, would have to start on a new person every few minutes. He was keeping it fun and making his team lively on their feet.

James started to do some tricks he knew like turning people's hair pink, lime green, purple and his favorite, orange. But he only did that to Remus, Sirius and the Weasley parents. But he changed that when Charlie turned Harry's hair bright pink. For pay back, Harry and James both turned Charlie's hair a different color. It came out to be half bight blue and half lime green.

Lily did some fancy tricks like tying people's shoe laces together, or a little gray cloud in their face. She started to do that to only Sirius and Remus but that change when the Weasley's, on the other side, ganged up on Harry. Lily made all their shoe laces tie together and a fog around each of their heads.

Once she did that, Harry's team quickly got everyone in a corner. But James called everyone back. He knew when somebody cornered Sirius it was all over because Sirius would turn into Padfoot. He would bounce on people's feet, toes or annoy them too much so they couldn't concentrate.

He knew Padfoot would be going for Harry so James started to yell at Lily.

"It's time! Do it now Lily!"

There were three popping noise and instead of Lily, James and Sirius, there was a fox, a stag and a dog.

The other team scrambled for cover as the fox and the stag advanced on them. The stag bent his head down like he was going to plow something over, and charged.

"Look out! He's going to charge!" Remus called to everyone. When Prongs charged everyone had to be careful.

As Prongs charged, Shadow or Lily, snatched everyone's wand; Harry's team screamed and clapped. The animagus's turned back into people, and Lily and James bowed.

"I didn't know Lily was an animagus! Why didn't you tell us Harry!" Bill said grinning.

"I had no clue, but foxes are clever. I think you can get your wands back now." Harry said grinning bigger then ever. He never had so much fun, even after winning all the Quidditch games.

"That was brilliant!" Ron yelled. "I wish I could do that!"

Ron, Hermione, and Harry looked at each other. Could they really pull it off? Should they?

"Let's do it!" Harry said quietly so no one would hear him.

"Now this is a sight to see," exclaimed an amused Dumbledore from the doorway.

Everyone turned to look at the group of people standing in the doorway. There was: Dumbledore, McGonagall, Kingsley, and Moody.

Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling more then ever, Kingsley was laughing silently, Moody's mouth was twitching and McGonagall's mouth kept on twitching, trying not to smile or burst out laughing. She was very happy to see everyone with different a color hair and skin.

But no one cared. They had the most fun in a long while. To see everyone happy and enjoying themselves was a treat all together. Plus Harry's normal black hair, was bright pink, James's was purple and Lily's was gray. The Weasley's looked at their hair and lined up because their hair resembled a rainbow and Sirius finally turned back. He was grinning from ear to ear. He hadn't had this much fun since they were at school.

A/N: I hope you like this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it. 


	5. Struggling

Remus turned to Lily and said, "You never told us about you being an animagus! When did this happen?"

Lily looked at him with a huge grin, "James thought I should learn how to and since we were on the run, I never told anyone about it."

Harry knew he couldn't ask about it or it would give them away. He hoped that Ron and Hermione would have enough sense to know not ask Lily or James. He was relived when Ginny asked it.

Mrs. Weasley didn't have a chance to say anything when all of Ginny older brothers said, "Ginny!"

She looked at all of them and saw that they were serious about her doing it. _What is there problem? I'm not a little girl they can push around anymore! I have to show them! _

"Ginny you're too young." Mrs. Weasley said sternly. "Neither you or Ron are going to become one when your at school."

Ron fought is emotions. He knew she would have said no, but if she found out...he didn't want to think about it.

James looked to Harry and said, "I have the potion that will show you what your form will be. As soon as we get home, I can give it to you."

"James, you can't give him that!" Lily shouted.

"Why not? He's old enough! I was younger then him when I started to learn!" James yelled back. "Harry's old enough! It's not like he's going to go into the-"

"James!" Sirius and Remus yelled.

"You're not suppose to talk about it." Remus said quickly. "_You _made us promise that."

"What is it?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Nothing." Sirius said.

"What is it?" Harry asked annoyed.

"Why are you being so prescient Harry?" Hermione asked. "Your parents don't want you to know."

Harry turned to look at Hermione and asked, "Why are you siding with them?"

"Harry, Hermione probably doesn't want you to get in trouble. You know her; she'll do anything to keep us out of trouble." Ron said to her defense.

"Why are you siding with them? I thought at least you would back me up." Harry said to Ron. He turned to Ginny whose face was redder then normal. "Come on Ginny, looks like no one appreciates us anymore."

Harry and Ginny walked out of the room before their parents could call them back. Harry wasn't really angry with Hermione and Ron but he had to act like it. But he was a little angry at them because Hermione would do anything to keep him and Ron out of trouble.

_Why did Ron have to side with her? But then again I could tell Ginny about it… _

Harry walked up to his and Ron's room and both of them sat down on a bed. Harry was thinking it over to tell her or not to tell her. Ginny was looking at Harry. She could tell he was thinking about something because the look on his face.

_I wonder what Harry is thinking about. He was fine one moment but when Lily shouted at James to not give him the potion, he be became angry. I wonder...He must not be use to having parents that will tell him what he can or can't do. Sirius was never the one to have any major rules and Remus wasn't either. Harry must not be use to James and Lily yet. I'll fix that. _

"Harry what's wrong?" Ginny asked in a concerned voice.

"What?" Harry asked, looking up to her.

"I asked what's wrong. You've been staring at that tile for a few minutes."

"Oh, I have a lot on my mind." Harry said unconcerned with the small fight with his parents or friends.

Neither of them talked for a few minutes. They were thinking their own thoughts when Ginny voiced out her own.

"Harry go talk with your parents."

He looked up at her with a frown on. "Why?"

"You don't want to get them on the wrong foot with them this early. It's like getting on some one's bad side in the mornings, it isn't a good idea. It's better to make up now then later."

Harry didn't know what to say. He didn't want to get on their bad side or let them think that what he's like all the time. But on the other hand, he didn't want to talk to Lily. _She doesn't know what it's like without parents and then have them back years later._

"Ginny, you don't understand; I can't. I…" Harry didn't finish his sentence. He didn't know what he was going to say.

"Trust me Harry. You have to do this. It would be better if you get this over with now then James or Lily has to find you to talk to you about it. Remember when Remus had 'the talk?'." Harry knotted, "Do you remember what James did to him?"

Harry thought and really didn't want that to happen to him.

_I hate this! I don't want to talk to them, but I don't want them to think that I get mad easily. Why can't anyone understand that I'm not a little boy, but not ready to take on Voldemort. Why can't anyone understand it!_

"Ginny, I can't talk to them, not yet."

"You have to Harry." Ginny said calmly and patiently. "Why don't you want to?"

"Why do you want me to this?" Harry asked cautiously. He didn't know what Ginny was going at, and he wanted to know.

"Why? Harry think for a moment! You want to become an animagus but Lily doesn't want you to. You have to prove to her that you're not a little boy any more. You can make your own decisions without their help."

"What has gotten into you?" Harry said shocked.

"I want to become an animagus too Harry, but without your help, I can't. My brothers don't want me to, but I do. I'm sick and tired of fallowing in there foot steps, especially since I can do more then what they think. I _want_ to do more. I can't and won't let them push me around when I can do more. I can feel it Harry!

"After my first year at Hogwarts, I've felt different. After Voldemort possessed me, I've changed. I know what I want to do: I want to be there for you. I know you get into all kinds of trouble, but I never had the chance to do it with you. I want to.

"I can finally prove that I'm not their little sister that doesn't know how to defend herself. After the flight to the Ministry, I need to know how to defend myself. But no mater what the Defense teacher teaches us, I won't be ready and I need to be. I can't do this on my own, and I'm asking for your help."

Ginny said her speech, looking into Harry's eyes. She saw that she shocked him, but it turned to understanding. He now knows what it feels like to be held back from something that he can do, but can't.

"I-I understand Ginny," Harry said softly. "I understand completely, but Ron's going to too. I can't let him know that I'm going to help you, but I need you to become one too."

Ginny smiled. She knew that Harry felt the same way that she did. They had to do this. Ginny had to do this to show to her brothers, and herself that she can do it. But Harry needed to do this for a different reason that Ginny was determined to find out why.

Ginny said softly, "Harry you have to talk with James and Lily. They don't know what's going on and they need to know. They don't know anything about you. You have to talk to them."

"But they won't understand Ginny. They can never understand what my life has been like. No mater what I put into words, they still won't understand. They would have to be there, to feel what I felt, to know what it was like to fight for your life over and over. They wouldn't understand." Harry said softly. "They could never."

"Then tell us, me, Hermione and Ron. If you tell us then it could help you to tell them." Ginny said in barely a whisper. She moved onto Harry's bed.

"I don't know Ginny. I've never told anyone about what happened at my uncle's house before. I don't know if I want anyone to know what happened there." Harry said a little uncomfortable.

Ginny slid back a few feet and said, "Tell us what you want. I know you have to build up your trust on everyone. If you tell us, no one will find out."

Harry thought about it and had to agree that it would be nice for once to tell someone what happened to him without them telling everyone and only tell them what he was comfortable with.

"Okay, I'll tell you three, but only you three. I don't-"

"Don't worry Harry, we won't tell anyone." Hermione said from the door way.

Harry and Ginny jumped. They didn't hear them walk up the stairs or open the door.

"How long have you been there?" Harry asked quickly and angrily. He didn't want anyone to know what he and Ginny talked about.

"When Ginny said to tell us what happened to you." Ron said from Hermione's side. "We came up to check on you two. You've been up here for half an hour and I think everyone was starting to worry."

Ron and Hermione came in and closed the door. Ron was a little surprised to see Harry and Ginny looking at either other like that. He knew Ginny was right for Harry, but he didn't know that Ginny still liked Harry. Or that Harry liked Ginny at all, but he wouldn't get in the way of any relationship between them. Harry needed to talk and if his little sister could help him, then he would let her work. No one is going to mess with them, not even their older brothers.

Hermione was looking at Harry and Ginny with a little smirk. She knew deep down that Ginny was right for Harry because she had gone thru something only Harry could relate to. As much as she liked Harry, she could only think of him as a best friend and a brother. But Ron was a different story. At first she thought Ron was like a brother too, but then she started to look at him in a different light. She didn't go for the looks, it was more for the person behind the mask and behind Ron's mask she wanted to find out a little more.

"What are you smirking at?" Harry asked.

"Oh nothing, it's just that you two were up here for a little longer then I thought you would. It's always possible that-"

"Hermione!" Ginny throw Harry's pillow at her friends head. "We're only friends!"

"What? You two could have snogged by now!" She said grinning because Harry's and Ginny's face got extremely red.

"You have?" Ron asked in disbelief. He laughed and said, "Wait until everyone hears this."

"We have not been snogging!" Harry said blushing more.

"Then why are you blushing?" Ron asked smiling.

"We haven't!" Ginny said quickly since no one believed them.

"You two were up here long enough to..." Ron said.

"Ron we have not been!" Harry said almost shouting.

"Course you haven't." Ron said smirking.

"That it!" Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at Ron. He was still blushing slightly when he said, "If you don't want to start a prank war between us, then you'd better stop."

Ron thought for a moment then cried, "Let the prank war begin!"

He and Hermione ran out of the room and Harry and Ginny fallowed them downstairs.

When they got downstairs into the living room James asked, "What have you been doing up there?" He saw Harry was blushing slightly and asked, "What's wrong with you Harry?"

"Nothings wrong. Ron don't say anything." Harry warned.

"What's going on?" Fred asked totally interested. He's never seen Harry like this since he's meet the boy-who-lived.

Before Harry could say "nothing" Hermione burst out laughing.

"Hermione," George asked, "What's going on?"

Nobody has every seen Hermione crack up like this. She and Ron were only up there for a few minutes and now she was laughing like she never laughed before.

"It's nothing." Ginny said finally coming into view. She too was blushing slightly.

"What is it?" Bill asked.

"Harry-"Ron started to say but Harry and Ginny jinxed him. Ginny did a Bat Boggy and Harry did a silencing charm.

Hermione had stopped laughing when she put a shield around herself and said, "We think Harry and Ginny were snogging."

Harry and Ginny did try and curse her but it didn't work. Instead Harry yelled, "Get her!" and he and Ginny chased Hermione around the room.

It was funny to see the book worm run around the couches and chair to not get tacked by Harry or Ginny but she also had to keep blocking their spells that they kept on sending her. She had to look at what they would send beside her to make sure it wasn't charmed to do anything like trip her.

It was a few minutes before someone had to stop this. Even thought it was incredible funny to see this, Hermione was going to drop if she didn't get help. So James said the counter curse for the spells that Harry and Ginny put on Ron so he could help his friend.

He immediately went for Harry. He knew he could curse him but tackling could work. He ran up behind his friend and kicked his ankles so he would fall. Harry did fall and immediately looked up to see Ron's wand pointed at him and Hermione's wand pointing at Ginny.

"Well this is something that you don't see everyday." George said impressed.

"Bet but you didn't see that coming did you Harry?" Ron asked proudly he finally beat Harry at a duel.

"No, but you forgot one thing." Harry said.

"What's that?" Ron asked.

"You forgot to take my wand!" Harry said and before anyone could react, Ron found his self on the ground with Harry.

"So this is why Harry wanted him and Ginny alone; so they could snog." Tonks teased.

"We're not going out!" Harry and Ginny both said at once.

Harry and Ron got up and they saw who was in the room. Dumbledore was still and so were McGonagall, Moody, and Kingsley. They were trying not laugh at Harry or Ginny blushing or their friends and family laughing at them.

"So this is what the outcome of having Harry and Ginny in a room together alone comes out to." Tonks said. She was trying to make at least make Ginny blush and she wasn't disappointed. She got Ginny and Harry.

Harry's face was almost as red as Ginny's and Ginny's was the familiar Weasley red.

"You snogged Ginny?" George asked half laughing and disbelieve.

"NO! Why does that everyone think that?" Harry yelled. "What makes you think that?"

"I believe your two friends behind you Harry." Remus said smiling. He turned to Sirius and said, "But I don't think Harry beat the record, do you? I think James is still in the lead."

Sirius looked at Harry and said, "I think you're right Remus. James is still in the lead. James look out, Harry's almost as red as you were."

James turned red the memory that Remus and Sirius were talking about. He just won the World Cup and Lily was walking up to him in the crowed Common Room. Everyone was up celebrating when Lily went up and snogged James hard on the lips. He didn't know what to expect from his girlfriend. Of course he had snogged her back but no one really knew that James and Lily were going out (besides Lily's friends since she couldn't wait to tell them).

But Lily snogging him in front of the Common Room was different. They snogged before, but not in front of anyone. When they were did, everyone was clapping. They didn't even know Lily Evens liked James Potter, but this proved it.

James was so red afterwards, he escaped into his bed, but his friends fallowed him and they didn't let it go, not even today. Normally James would be grinning or laughing along with everyone else, but not that day.

"Shut it." James said going redder.

"Oh, you don't want your son to hear your first snog?" Sirius asked in a mocking tone.

"It wasn't our first." Lily said laughing at how red James was getting.

"What happened?" Harry asked glad the attention was away from him.

"Lily snoggeded him in front of everyone in the Common Room." Remus said laughing. "No one knew they were going out."

"You should have seen how red James was…wait he's about red now as before!" Sirius laughed.

James stood up and walked out of the room as very one in the room laughed, even McGonagall and Dumbledore. McGonagall forgot how the three of them acted together.

As everybody laughed, Harry and Ginny got their act together. They now could take anything anyone throws at them. Harry had to agree that Hermione did very well since she was up against both him and Ginny alone. He didn't even hear Ron come up behind him, but Ron knows now to take Harry's wand away, which is good and bad. Good, incase he is dealing with Malfoy or Death Eaters, he'll know to take his wand away from them, but he'll have to work on physical training like running, punching and kicking.

After everyone calmed down Dumbledore said, "I am very sorry, but I have to break up this reunion for a few hours. I have to talk with James, Lily and Sirius about how we are going to break the news to the Ministry."

"What's going on with it?" Lily asked.

No one answered her. By now, everyone in the house, expect James, Lily, and Harry, read about what the _Daily Prophet _is writing about Harry still.

Harry understood the silence and ran out of the room and into the kitchen to ware the newspaper was sitting. James was already sitting on a chair reading it. He was about half done with it when Harry pulled it out of his hands and skimmed the front page.

"Harry, I was reading that! What are you doing?" James yelled. This was the only way he could read without anyone interrupting him.

Harry didn't answer but ran out of the room with the paper. James fallowed him and stopped his son before going into the room.

"What's wrong?"

Harry searched his father's eyes. He needed to tell someone, anyone that would listen. Before he could open his mouth the door opened and Sirius and Remus came out.

"Harry, what did you read?" Sirius asked seriously. He read it and he wanted to punch something and he did. He punched a wall and woke up Tonks, who was half sleeping in her chair before he went up to bother James.

"I read it all." He said threw his teeth.

"James did you-"Remus incompletely asked.

"Yes and I want to talk to Harry alone." James said calmly but had a dark tone that they knew all to well.

Remus and Sirius didn't know what to say. They could tell that is what Harry needed, but they didn't know if that was the smart thing to do.

Harry was trying to keep calm. All he wanted to do was yell at someone. He needed to vent his frustration at something or someone. He felt so angry he could yell at all his friends for no reason.

He wasn't going to wait for Remus or Sirius to tell him that he could go and talk to his dad. He wanted to yell at everyone for not telling him about all the lies the _Prophet _was spreading. Harry pushed past Sirius and Remus into the room. Ron, Hermione and Ginny were standing up, and most of the others had worried faces on expect Ron and Hermione. They already knew what was going to happen.

Hermione and Ginny walked up to Harry as soon as he entered the room. But Harry didn't want to be bothered by their concerned faces. They knew and they didn't tell him again. James, Remus and Sirius came back into the room as Harry started to yell.

"YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THAT I WAS IN THE BLOODY _PROPHET _STILL" Harry yelled at his friends. They remembered last year when Harry got angry at them for not telling him about anything last year.

"We didn't have time-"Hermione said quickly but not quickly enough.

"YES YOU DID! YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME UPSTAIRS, WHEN I WOKE UP, ANYWHERE! BUT YOU DIDN'T! JUST LIKE LAST YEAR!"

"This isn't the same Harry. We didn't tell you-"Ron said.

"-BECAUSE, WHY? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS TIME RON? DID SOMEONE ELSE TELL YOU TO NOT TELL ME?"

"Harry, no one stopped them. They didn't have time to tell you because we were either having fun or out of the room. Don't go and blame your friends because you didn't read it." James said. He had a lot of experience talking with little knowledge to someone with who has more.

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT! THEY DID KNOW AND THEY DIDN'T TELL ME! THIS IS JUST LIKE LAST YEAR! I'M SICK OF EVERYBODY KEEPING LIES FROM ME!"

"We are too Harry, but that doesn't mean that you can yell about it. Do you see me or Lily doing that?" James asked angrily.

"DOES REMUS OR SIRUIS KEEP SECRETS FROM YOU? SERCETS THAT COULD HELP YOU LIVE THROUGH AN ATTACK FROM VOLDEMORT?"

Harry knew he shouldn't have said that, but he didn't care. He was sick of all the secrets he had to keep or secrets everyone kept from him. He knew he wasn't going to be normal, but every once in a while, it would be nice to act like it.

"What are you talking about?" James said. "Keeping a secret like that isn't going to help you win a duel with Voldemort. What will help you is training, not secrets."

Harry didn't know what to say. Yes, it was true that training would help more then secrets, but it still hurts when your friends don't tell you when you were in the paper for something you couldn't handle.

James went on when Harry didn't say anything. "What keeps you alive is training. Yes knowing that you are in the paper would be nice, but that's not going to stop Voldemort. What's going to stop him is quick thinking and guts, not secrets. Secrets can only get you so far, and then you'll have nothing. Nothing but words when action is what you need.

"When you were ordering us to do all those things in the kitchen, that's what you need. You were the quickest out there. Did secrets teach you that? No, that was people. That was guts. Secrets didn't have to do with any of it."

Harry was starring at James. He wanted to believe it but he couldn't. He knew that secrets weren't that important, but they can be. He needed to keep some, and so did his friends.

But he listened to James none the less. Harry closed his eyes and tried to calm down but it didn't work. He opened his eyes to everyone starring at him again. Without a word, Harry spun around and walked out of the door.

He walked into his room and locked the door shut. Harry was so mad, he could of shouted till his throat was swore and yell some more. He absolutely hated it when his friends didn't tell him something that he should know. At school was no different. He was either going to learn it from Maylfo or his friends, which by the way, the way he wanted it.

Harry kicked his bed and sat down on it. He didn't care about the pain in his right foot. All he cared about was not being left out when he was in the front page.

There was a knock on the door and Harry yelled at them to go away. They didn't. The knock came again only more persistent. Harry yelled again, but the knock came again and again. Harry yelled again to the person to go away but the person obviously wasn't going to listen to him.

The knocks stopped and Lily's voice rang out. "Harry let us in. We need to talk."

Harry remembered when he argued with Lily before and also remembered when James gave "the talk". He was certain that James was waiting for him to open the door so that he could yell at him or hex him. _Yeah right like I'm going to open the door. Do they think I'm stupid? _

Harry pointed his wand at the door and magically locked it. He knew that that was going to annoy them, but he didn't care. Lily didn't know anything about being on the front page for something she couldn't control. Only Sirius had that kind of experience and Harry didn't want to talk to him.

"Harry open this door!" James's voice broke Harry's thoughts. "We need to talk to you!"

"Why? So you can lie to me too? I'm sick of all the lies and secrets!" Harry yelled.

"We're not going to lie to you Harry! We want to talk to you!" Sirius said.

"Well I don't want to talk to you!" Harry yelled back.

The door opened and James, Sirius, Remus and Lilly walked in. All of their faces were controlled, not showing they were angry or annoyed that Harry locked them out. Harry turned his back to them. He didn't want to talk to any of them. He didn't want to talk to anyone, especially Sirius or Remus.

"What's wrong Harry?" Remus asked. "You were fine a few minutes ago-"

"-before I found out that I was on the front page again." Harry said darkly.

"You were on the front page before?" James asked. "I would think you would love this attention."

"I don't! I hate it! I wish people would leave me alone!" Harry yelled standing up and looking at everyone. "I know you love it but I'm not like you! I hate all the attention. I want people to treat me like everyone else!"

"Don't they?" Lily asked.

"No! Every year people whisper about me behind my backs or in my face about me, about the latest news or old!"

"Take it easy Harry. I'm sure Ron and Hermione didn't mean to get you mad." Sirius said. "You heard about it at school. Why are you so angry?"

Harry turned away from everyone and sat on his bed. He knew why he was angry and he didn't like it.

"I want to be normal." Harry said simply.

"Aren't you?" Lily asked.

"No. Do you see Ron or Hermione on the front page almost every year? Do you see anyone else on the front page for something they couldn't control? Are they on the top of Voldemort's to kill list? No, I am."

"That doesn't mean you're not normal." James said.

Harry turned around and stared at his father like he was insane. "What are you talking about? I'm not normal. I've faced Voldemort almost every year expect my third when Sirius was hunting a rat down and that year I could barely get outside."

"You've faced Voldemort four times?" James asked. Harry nooded and James looked at Harry like he was insane.

"What!" Harry asked James.

"You're just getting stressed out now?" James asked disbelieved.

Harry knodded his head and asked, "Why?"

Neither James nor Lily answered their son. They were staring at him like he had eight heads. Remus and Sirius knew why their friends were looking at their son like that. They've heard of many times when multiple people got too stressed out and that was only a few weeks, not years.

"Harry, their shocked because they've never heard of a person lasting this long without cracking." Remus espaned.

"This isn't the first time. Ron and Hermione helped me out when things were too rough." Harry said quickly.

When James heard that he asked, "And how many times was that?"

"Almost every year. When I went some places where…lets just say not many adults would let me go, Ron and Hermione would go with me and when I had to talk to someone I always talked to them."

"So you trust them a lot?" James asked.

"Yes." Harry said cautiously.

Lily saw the look on James's face and said, "James don't you dare."

He looked at her and asked innocently, "What? I haven't done anything."

"Yet." Remus mummered. James turned to look at him with raised eyebrows. "Oh don't look that way to me! You always get that face when you think of a prank."

"What are you going to do?" Harry asked quickly.

"Nothing. Why does everyone think I'm up to something?" James asked.

"Because normally you are." Sirius said.

"Not all the time." James said.

"Do you want me to count up all the times when you got that face and something happened?" Sirius asked. "I'm sure it's over at least one hundred."

"Okay, okay I won't do anything to his friends," James said resentfully. "But that doesn't mean to him."

Neither Sirius nor Remus said anything to persuade James to change his mind, in fact, they did the opposite.

"What do you have in mind? I'm thinking what we did to Snape before Christmas break in our fourth year." Sirius said.

"I don't know, there were more people who we did it to back then." Remus said.

"We can always include Harry's friends." James said. "But we would have to change some of it."

"Why? I think it would be perfect." Sirius said.

"Are you sure Harry can handle that?" James asked.

"Of course he can. He's your son, could you handle it?" Remus asked.

"Of course, what am I thinking?" James said hitting his self on the forehead.

"Will you stop!" Harry yelled before either of the Marauders could say anything else. They all looked at him and Harry said, "Can you get out of my room?"

"No, you're coming downstairs with us." James said.

"No I'm not." Harry said.

"Well you are now." James said.

"I don't have to." Harry said.

"And how is that?" Sirius asked. "We out number you by four to one."

Before Sirius could think, Harry sent a full Body Bind his way. "Now it's three to one."

James said the counter curse for the spell and he helped his friend up. "That wasn't very nice of you Harry. I think you need to be taught to respect your elders."

Sirius sent a spell at Harry but he jumped out of the way. Harry sent a stunner Sirius's way but Sirius deflected it easily. James and Remus jumped in by turning Harry's hair a different color on each side, and Lily circled around Harry to curse him from behind. But Harry was watching, or trying to. He saw Lily go in the back and he spun around and sent a Bat-Boggy at her. Lily screamed but Harry couldn't enjoy it for long because James jumped in front of him.

Harry sent a few curses at him but James side stepped them and shot some back at Harry. Harry deflected them and backed up into Sirius because James's spells were getting harder and harder to deflect or side step.

Sirius didn't let Harry go until he was hit with a full Body Bind. Remus had helped Lily with her problem and they watched as Harry was put onto his bed.

"Wasn't that fun." Sirius said cheerfully. Harry scowled at his godfather. "You don't think it was fun Harry?"

Harry didn't answer because he couldn't. Sirius and James kept on talking until Remus had pity for Harry to listen to his father and godfather talk about his dueling.

"What are you doing Remus?" Lily asked as Remus raised his wand up to Harry.

"Helping someone out. I don't think Harry can take all this at the moment."

"Why would you say that?" James asked confused. "He looks fine to me."

Harry was relished from his binds and said to James. "Do you want to be bonded to a bed and listen to your dad and godfather talk about how bad you dueled for fifteen minutes?"

"I thought you did pretty well for a beginner." James said ignoring Harry's question. "If you want I can teach you how to duel better."

"Why?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Don't you want to know how to duel?" James asked.

"Yes but-"

"But nothing. I can teach you-"

"We can teach you James, _we_ can. Do you think your going to Potter Palace soon?" Sirius asked.

"No, not with the way you've been hanging around me." James said.

"Then why do you say 'I' all the time? Like you were going to your house any day…" Sirius said slowly. "You haven't been talking to Fred and George have you?"

"Who?" James asked confused.

"Twins, red heads. I heard they have their own joke shop." Remus said.

"Everyone has been talking to me and most of them are red heads." James said twisting up his face in concentration.


	6. Remembering and Talking

Harry was still mad at Remus and Sirius for not telling him about him being on the front page. He was listening to the Marauders talk about pranks that they could do to him, but he didn't care.

He sat back on the bed, not looking at the people in front of him. Lily was watching him. She saw the look on his face, and how he wasn't talking or looking at Remus or Sirius. She didn't know how Harry was feeling toward her friends, but how they were acting, she could sympathize.

She walked over to him and sat down beside him. He didn't even look at her. _Why is Harry so angry? Why is he so mad at being on the front page? He must not like all the publicity he gets. That's why he was so angry when he was still on the front of the paper. _

Lily asked to Harry softly, "Are you angry because you don't like all the publicity you get?"

Without looking at her, Harry responded in a dark, low tone. "Yes and I don't like it when anyone keeps things from me. I find out by others and they always have something to torture me with. I don't like it then and I don't like it when my family or friends do it too."

James, Sirius and Remus heard Harry's answer. They often forgot who was in the room when they got carried away with pranks. At first they were trying to cheer Harry up, and as always, they got carried away.

Their faces fell and they looked at the boy-who-lived. At first glace you would think Harry was just annoyed at something, but if you look closer and carefully, you could tell he was angry. He was angry with the _Prophet_, his friends and his godfather.

"Who tortures you Harry?" James asked. He never had that much trouble with others bothering him. Most of them were too afraid to, but Harry seemed different. _Would Harry do anything in his power to stop someone he loves from getting hurt? Would he risk his own life for family, or friends? _

He looked up to his father's eyes. James clearly saw all the hate in Harry's eyes. All the hate and torture in so young of eyes, but those eyes saw something even grown men would cry out and flinch away from. Something very painful and something Harry would remember for the rest of his life.

"Anyone who doesn't like you, Dumbledore, or my ideas! The Ministry doesn't believe Voldemort has come back, so they discredit anyone who does! Dumbledore is at the top of that list and I'm second!

"I was the one who saw that _filth _come back, and almost no one believes me! I know the Order does, but not many besides them. Last year was the worst year at Hogwarts I've ever had! The Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher was the worst, I was kicked off the Quidditch team because of the Defense Teacher, and I lost one of the most important people I've ever known! I lost him because of three people: Bellatrix Black, Lord Voldemort and Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic."

Everyone was shocked into silence. They didn't know that Harry would freely say this to them. They thought they would be up here for hours, trying to get this information out of him. They thought that, because his parents would do it that way.

James spoke slowly, trying to figure out everything Harry said. "You're angry at the Minister of Magic, Voldemort and Bellatrix Black…Wait, wasn't she in Azkaban?"

"Yes, until she broke out with nine others." Harry said calmly and slowly. "But she wasn't the first one, Sirius was."

James and Lily looked at Sirius, and Sirius and Remus was staring at Harry. They didn't know why he was bringing this up again. The first time he did it was to get Sirius in trouble but now, it was for a greater purpose.

Harry was looking into Sirius's eyes now. The hate was stronger then ever before. Sirius was shocked Harry cared so much for him to be free. To get him out of this house, without being Padfoot, or in an invisibility cloak.

"Sirius was in Azkaban for a crime he didn't do. He was blamed for murdering you, Lily and Peter Pettigrew." Harry said in the calm and low voice.

James and Lily were shocked how Harry was acting and that another friend killed one of their friends.

"How- how could you Sirius? How could you kill Peter?" Lily asked shocked and tears in her eyes. "How could you kill him?"

"He didn't. He tried to after that….that _rat_ blamed your deaths' on him." Harry said with disgust. "After Peter showed his true colors, he joined his true master, Voldemort. Sirius was put into Azkaban for fourteen years until he broke out in my third year. He wasn't given a trial either.

"Peter was living with my friend Ron, as his rat. Once Sirius broke out, he began to worry that Sirius would track him down. He did, but on the night when Remus found out that Peter and Sirius had switched as Secret Keepers, Peter escaped. I found out that Sirius was trying to kill him, not me.

"But the plan didn't work. Remus and Sirius made up and were going to kill him, but I stopped them. I said to bring him up to the castle, so the Dementors could have him, but the little _rat_ escaped as Remus changed into Moony. I've only seen him once since then." Harry said looking into James and Lily's eyes.

He wanted them to understand that their "friend", Peter Pettigrew, betrayed them, not Sirius; and Sirius had to pay for the sin that Peter made.

Sirius was looking at the floor. He knew that they had to know, but it was hard to hear Harry talk like this; to say it with a strong voice, looking into their eyes. Looking into the eyes of the two best friends' he ever had. The two that had died because of a traitor of a brother, a friend, and family.

Peter had not only betrayed James and Lily, but also him and Remus. He could never forgive Peter of what he did. He let his family, friends and everyone he cared about, down. In Sirius's eye, Peter was no friend of his.

"When did you see him Harry?" James asked softly.

Harry was looking at Sirius. Sirius looked up to emerald green eyes. The eyes that saw too much, the eyes that would do anything for the ones he loved.

He looked away, up into the eyes of his fathers.

"I saw him when Voldemort was reborn." Harry said simply, but how he said it wasn't at all simply. His voice didn't shake; it was strong and full of hate.

"Why are you telling us this Harry? What do you want us to do?" Lily asked. She had one single, crystal tear falling down her check slowly.

Harry was silent for a few moments. He stood up and spoke.

"We need Cornelius Fudge out of office. He doesn't do any good for the second war. We need someone stronger, which will believe Voldemort is back and that believes in fair trials.

"I won't stand for this man to let Voldemort take control over the Ministry of Magic. They're supposed to help the people fight Voldemort, not let that monster kill everyone!" Harry's voice was rising quickly.

"More and more people are going to be needing trails and Fudge doesn't believe that free men should have one! Sirius is a free man and he shouldn't have been thrown in Azkaban because the stupid Minister of Magic didn't give him a trial!"

"Harry calm down!" James called. "I'm sure someone is thinking the same as you are, but we can't do anything about it. We don't have the power."

"Yes we do. You can tell him that Sirius is innocent and Dumbledore is right! He doesn't even know that you are alive, let alone Sirius! I know he said in the _Prophet _that Peter was the Secret Keeper, but many people think differently! They think that Sirius is still on Voldemort's side and we need all the help we can get. If we want people to come join us then we have to start small. We have to get Sirius a trail, and to get Fudge out of office!"

"Harry we all want Sirius to have his trail, but some things we can't have." Remus said.

"We can and are going to have Sirius's trail Remus. If what Harry says is true, then why can't we go up to the Minister of Magic and tell him the truth." James said angrily. He wasn't going to have one of his closest friends in trouble with the Ministry of Magic.

"How are we James? How are we? We can't walk up to the Ministry and demand to see the Minister." Remus said.

"If we can get to Potter Palace, then we could. You know we have mostly every poison there is in there, or we can make it." Lily said. She too wasn't going to let this happen to her friend.

"Lily, you know we can't go there! Only the last Potter can get in and Harry's not going anywhere!" Sirius yelled, angrily. He knew why Harry said all those things: to get James and Lily on his side.

"Sirius, you can be free! You won't have to been in this house! You could go anywhere you want if you let us." Harry said pleadingly.

Sirius looked into his eyes. They were still angry, but determination was quickly replacing it.

"Harry, I know you want to help, but we have to think this through. We can't walk up to Fudge and tell him the truth. No matter how much I want to, we can't. We have to talk with the Order before we do something like that."

Sirius only said that for Harry to calm down. He knew it would take a while before he had an answer and he didn't want to wait. Besides, Dumbledore would have to know of what they're planning. Some people still believed in his sanity.

"Sirius-"

"I know you want to act now, but you have to wait. We can't do anything right now."

Nobody spoke as Sirius's words sank in. Harry wanted Sirius to be free, and he got Lily and James on his side without making a big mess, but he needed Remus or any of the Weasleys on his side too. He needed to get his godfather cleared.

"Harry? Can we come in?" Hermione's voice came from behind the door.

Harry didn't even look at any of the Marauders. He simply walked over to the door and opened it and walked out. Hermione was completely surprised. She, Ron and Ginny, who came up with her, all were. They have never seen Harry acted like this.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Ginny asked.

It was a little dark in the hallway, and Harry was partly in the shadows. His head was bent like he was thinking about something complicated. He looked up and they saw the hate and some pain in his eyes. He blinked once and said, "Yes, I'm fine."

Before any of them could move, James, Lily, Sirius and Remus came out. James was looking at Harry sadly. All Harry wanted was a normal life and he'll never get it. He'll never get a normal life, ever. He'll always be the Boy-Who-Lived. The Boy-Who-Lived and lost everything when he was one year old.

Ginny looked back to James and saw him looking where is son just was. So much pain in their eyes…too much.

_What happened in there? What could make them all so unhappy? James looks so sad now. Why does it have to be like this? Why…why…_

"Hermione, I'm going to bed." Ginny said quietly. Everyone looked at the smallest Weasley go upstairs to her and Hermione's bedroom.

After Ginny left, everyone else did too. They were all tired and the day didn't end right, James thought. _Lily and I have to make Harry's life better. We have to get him to smile in these dark times. But how? How do we get a sad, depressed boy to smile if he doesn't want to? _

Ron was already in bed when Harry came back. It looked as if he was lost. Lost in his own world, where no one could help him. But Ron couldn't let that happen to his friend. He won't let anything happen to his brother.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Ron asked normally.

He looked up and said, "Nothing Ron, nothing."

"I know you better then that Harry. You disappeared after you talked with James and Lily. Something's wrong." Ron said not going to give up on his friend so easily.

Harry didn't know what to do. Ron and Hermione helped him through everything so far, so why not this time?

"I'll tell you and Hermione in the morning. I'm too tired to get into it tonight." Harry said undressing and changing into his pajamas.

Ron thought about it for a moment and decided that he could wait, but not for too long. His best friend was in trouble and he didn't like it. Harry seems depressed, now that his parents and Sirius came back. He would rather talk with Harry for hours on end then let this happen to him.

"Harry, you know we're here for you right?" Ron asked him seriously.

Harry looked into Ron's eyes, and said seriously back, "Yeah, I know."

In the morning, Ron waited for Harry to get up. He wasn't going to let Harry off the hook so easily. Even if he had to wait hours, he was going to wait for his friend to get up, and talk to him.

It didn't take that long for Harry to wake up. He looked at Ron, sitting on his bed, staring at him.

"What?" Harry asked Ron confused.

"You know what. The way you acted last night… Harry I've never seen you like that. What's wrong?" Ron asked generally concerned for his friend.

"I'll tell you when Hermione get's up Ron. She'll go mad if I tell you and not her." Harry said getting dressed.

Ron followed suit and they both went down to the kitchen. They found their parents, Remus, and Ron's older brothers in there already. James looked up from talking to Remus and saw his son walking in.

"Hey, Harry. How- er, was you night?" James asked weirdly.

"Why?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"He didn't do anything Harry, I made sure of that." Remus said smiling.

"Why are you so happy this morning?" Harry asked, sitting down opposite from him.

"No reason. Can't a guy be-"

"Trust me Harry, Moony's always like this in the morning." James cut off Remus before he said anything he'll regret.

Ron was already eating toast, started to gag on it. Harry patted him on the back and when Ron was done gagging, he stared at Remus.

"What _have_ you been doing this morning Remus?" Ron asked Remus with raised eyebrows.

Harry caught on when Bill and Charlie sprayed out their coffee and turned toward them. Harry turned to look at Remus who had his head in his hands.

"Try to be mature, will you?" He said through his hands.

Everyone was giving him looks when Hermione and Ginny walked in.

"What's up?" Ginny asked, noticing all the looks Remus was getting.

All of her older brothers, including Harry said, "Nothing!" quickly.

Ginny looked at all of them and then back to Remus and James. James was scolding Remus for something she didn't want to find out. She heard a little of what James was saying to Remus before Ron started to talk to Harry loudly.

"Remus, they're too young for that! Do you have any sense at all? I thought you did-"

"So Harry, where are we going to talk?" Ginny looked over and saw that Harry was shaking his head at Remus. James saw Harry and glared at Remus.

"Harry, nothing happened this morning. Remus forgot that you three were in front of him." James tried to explain to his son, but Harry didn't believe him.

"Um-hum. What ever you say…" Harry said, not believing a word his father says.

"Harry!" Ron said, hitting him upside the head. "Don't focus on that!"

Harry turned away from Remus and James and looked at Ron while rubbing is sore head.

"Well, it's not my fault he put it like _that_!" Harry said, trying to defend himself.

Hermione who had caught on, said, "Yes, Harry, Ron's right. Don't even think about those things. We should go in another room and talk."

Ron and Hermione pulled Harry out of the chair and dragged him up the stairs into his and Ron's bedroom. Ginny, not wanting to miss the fun joined them.

"Okay Harry, we're going to forget that downstairs and you have to tell us what happened yesterday." Ron said.

Harry's expression turn from a small smirk to a frown that didn't want to remember.

"Oh…that." Harry said and sat down on his bed.

Hermione sat down on Harry's bed and Ginny and Ron sat on his. Before Harry even opened his mouth, Hermione charmed the door so no one can hear what they were going to talk about. She didn't want anyone to find out, not even James or Lily, for the moment.

"Okay Harry, tell us what happened." Hermione said.

Harry looked at each of their faces. They were concerned for him, but why? Why were they so concerned for him?

"First you tell me why you want to know this." Harry said.

They all looked at each other and Hermione said slowly, "Harry, remember going to your old muggle school?" Harry nodded. "Do you remember when some of the teachers told you about abused and depressed children-"

Hermione didn't get very far after that.

"Are you saying I'm abused and depressed?" Harry almost shouted at Hermione.

"I'm not saying you're depressed or abused, but you starting to act like it!" Hermione said honestly. "Harry, I'm not saying you are now, but if you don't talk to us you could be."

Harry turned away from Hermione and stared at the wall opposite her. He didn't say anything for a while, and then, finally, he began.

"I know I'm not depressed Hermione," He said hotly, "but I don't know about abused. Uncle Vernon was never really nice or kind to me ever, but he didn't hit me."

"There is more then one kind of abuse Harry." Hermione reminded him.

Harry sided and went on. "On more then one occasion, he locked me in a small cupboard before I moved into my cousin's second bedroom. I would sleep in it and sometimes not eat for a few days.

"But when I moved into the bedroom, things got better and worse. They got better because I had a room I could go into, not a small cupboard. But then some things happened and everything turned for the worst.

"As you know, Dobby visited me in my second year and instead of helping me he made it worse. After he dropped the cake on someone's wife's head, Uncle Vernon put locks on my door. Ron saved me, but you don't know the half of it. I had to do long hard chores while Dudley sat and watched me, eating ice cream.

"Once in a while, Uncle Vernon would come home drunk and when he did he usually yelled and sometimes hit me."

He turned away from his friend's shocked stares. They never thought that Harry's life would be anything like this at his uncle's home.

Harry went on, telling his friends about his life at his uncle's home. He started out not telling them much, but they got him going and Harry reluclently told them more.

James was still telling off Remus for his stupidity.

"Remus, when did you get so dumb?" James asked.

"James stop badgering me about this! It was one mistake and it won't happen again!" Remus said highly annoyed.

Everyone else was listening to James and Remus go at each other. It was different for James to be telling off Remus or Remus trying to stay calm.

They stopped for a brief moment when Sirius came in half awake. James remembered Sirius needed a few cups of coffee before he could think clearly. So James went back to annoying Remus.

"Remus, their kids! What did you do? Hit your head too hard?" James yelled.

"James, leave him alone and what did he do?" Sirius asked getting some coffee.

James looked at Sirius carefully and Sirius sipped his coffee staring at him back.

"Well?" Sirius asked again.

"What happened to you? When did you start to become a morning person?" James asked Sirius.

It was Remus's turn to spit out his coffee.

"When did this happen, Sirius?"

"It didn't." Sirius took another sip of coffee.

"Then what is James talking about?"

"I don't know, ask James." Sirius took yet another sip of coffee and looked at James.

"What?"

"Is Sirius a morning person?" Sirius asked.

"No." James said sipping his coffee.

"Then why did you ask if you already knew?" Remus asked.

"I asked?" James asked, knowing that he did.

"Did he?" Sirius asked Remus.

"No, I don't think so." Remus replied.

"Then who asked?" James asked.

Everyone was laughing at the three men. James, Sirius and Remus were funnier then Fred and George. The twins were funny, but the Marauders were the originals. Fred and George were the beginning of the second generation.

"Stop it James. It's too early in the morning." Lily said.

"When were you not a morning person Lily?" Remus asked.

"Oh no, I'm not starting this again. I've already done it once and I'm not starting it again." Lily said.

"You got them started once?" Charlie asked highly amused.

"Yes, when I first started dating him. I knew that they were funny and could make almost anyone laugh, but I sometimes forgot they could easily get started. I got them started one day at breakfast and it lasted until lunch."

The three men stopped it and went on eating breakfast. Lily was talking to Mrs. Weasley about different recipes that she tried, Bill and Charlie were talking to James, Remus and Sirius about their jobs or about the Order that Remus or Sirius didn't tell James. James was serious when it came to the Order so no one was laughing in hysterics.

It was a while until Lily noticed that neither her son, nor Mrs. Weasley's two youngest and Hermione weren't down here anymore.

"They're still upstairs. What could they be doing up there?" Mrs. Weasley asked James, Remus or Sirius once Lily asked her where their children are.

"They could be talking." James said, looking up at the roof. "That's what we did and it took hours with him."

"But what could they be talking about for this long?" Mrs. Weasley asked James.

"Who knows?" James said not really concerned.

Mrs. Weasley noticed James wasn't really concerned that his son wasn't in the room.

"Mr. Potter-"

"Please, call me James."

"Okay James, but aren't you worried that your son might practicing magic or planning something?" Mrs. Weasley asked James carefully.

"Not really. If Harry wants to talk with his friends and not with me, then I'm going to let him. He doesn't have to tell us everything right away if he doesn't want to. When we need answers, I'll ask, but not before. It's a waste of both of our time if they're only talking."

She turned back to Lily. Obviously James's response wasn't what she was looking for. It was quiet for a while until Sirius got bored talking about the Order.

"James, why don't we see if your broom is still at Potter Palace? If it is then we can move the Order there."

"Why, want to get back to your real home?" James asked and looking around. "Yeah, I think that's a good idea, but Dumbledore will have to hear it first. I know that if this place is the Order of the Pheonix, then the **Fidelius Charm** is used on it."

"We could go now…" Sirius hinted.

"No we can't." James said, going back to his food.

"Why can't we? We can drag Harry along, even though I think he would want to see it." Sirius said, wanting to get out of this house.

"We can't because if Remus doesn't go, then we won't get any food." James said looking to his other friend.

"James, I'm not going back there! I told you already." Remus said glaring at his friends.

"Remus we were kids at the time, you know that. We would never do that to you again." Sirius said thinking when he could or getting Harry to.

"If you can get Harry away from his friends with Ron and Hermione getting disappointed then I'll go, but that's if they're not disappointed." Remus said, knowing that Mrs. Weasley would never let them.

Sirius knew why Remus said that. Mrs. Weasley would never let her children go to Potter Palace without Dumbledore or Mad-Eye saying nothing dangerous was in it.

Sirius was about to whisper to James why Remus said that, but James was already up and moving over to Mrs. Weasley. But Lily got to her first.

"Molly, you would let your children go to Potter Palace right? I would never let anything bad happen to them. I'll treat them like my own." Lily said, knowing that Mrs. Weasley would let her children go to her house if she was there and sweet-talking always helps.

"Of course I'll let them go Lily. As long as you're there," She saw James leave to go up the stairs with Remus and Sirius right behind him. "Is he insulted?"

"No, he isn't." Lily said, now talking about Potter Palace.

James knocked on the door. There was no answer then the door unlocked and someone came up to open it.

It was Ginny. She looked a little afraid but James smiled and said, "Harry, pack your things, we're going home."

Harry didn't know what to say. He and everyone else were staring at him. They didn't expect that this early in the morning.

Harry was the first person to say anything. "When?"

"Right now. You three can come too." James said walking out of the room.

No body moved for a second then Harry got up and started to pack. That triggered everyone else. Hermione and Ginny ran out of the room while Harry and Ron were scrambling to get their things together.

Everyone had their things in fifteen minutes. Harry and Ron were coming down the stares and into the kitchen when Hermione and Ginny were coming out of their room.

James looked impressed when Harry and Ron came down first.

"Good job boys, Lily pay up." He smirked to Lily who was looking disappointed.

Hermione and Ginny came in and Lily said, "Girls, you should be ashamed of yourselves. You lost me ten gallons to James."

Harry and Ron were looking confused and Hermione and Ginny were looking confused and scared.

"What's going on?" Ron asked.

The Potter parents didn't hear Ron's question because they were arguing. Sirius was watching them for a few moments.

"Lily and James made a bet saying that Hermione and Ginny would come down before you and Harry, Ron. If Lily lost then she owed James ten gallons and if James lost then he gets to sleep on the couch tonight," Sirius said smiling. "Which she would probably be joining him."

"In other words both were bored and decided to see who's faster." Remus said also smiling.

Harry and Ron grinned at turned to Hermione and Ginny. The girls were surprised to hear this.

"Well girls, I think we should figure out what we're going to do to the men." Lily said, taking Hermione and Ginny under her wing.

James, Harry and Ron didn't look that happy. All three of them knew that going against the girls would be bad, but they couldn't refuse.

James looked at Sirius and Remus. "I think the next Marauders are being born today men! If those twins you were talking about wants to be taught by the best call them over!" He turned to two shocked boys. "Tomorrow you'll start to learn the meaning of 'Marauders'."

A/N.. Hey peoples, sorry for the long wait. I've been think and writing a new fanfic. I'm not sure if I want to post it though. I've been playing with a summary: _What if I came to Hogwarts in my fifth year. What if something happened to me last year that I don't want to talk about. What if I meet Ginny and Harry? What would happen if they find out and try and help?_ What do you think? I might change the summary but that's what I'm thinking. Please tell me if you should think I should post it.

Also, I'm at a little writer's block. If you could give me some ideas I can post it faster. I have an idea that a few people are going to Potter Palace but after that I have no clue.

Did you hear about the 12 trapped miners? I'm **_so_** happy they got out! It didn't look like they would be alive because of the carbon monoxide levels but then when I heard they got out, I couldn't believe it! I'm so, so, so, so, so happy they got out alive, but also sad because one didn't make it. I'm never going to forget this.-----BREAKING NEWS! ONE MINER ALIVE! There is only one miner alive! Somehow word got out that 12 were found alive but only one. I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT! How could someone say that the 12 miners were alive when they're really dead! **_I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! Everyone had their hopes up and now there's news that it's all a lie! I CAN NOT BELIEVE THIS!_**


	7. Lock Down

The girls didn't look happy about this at all. All of them knew something of the Marauders, Lily more then Hermione and Ginny. Ginny heard stories about them and Hermione heard stories and Harry is like James enough as it is.

"James you said anyone could be taught from you three, not just these boys." Lily said accusingly.

"I know Lily, but you also said that you would teach them, not just the girls." James said defensibly.

"Yes, I know that but you still need to teach them the Marauder's way, no matter what." Lily said, not giving up on this.

"What about your study habits and your defenses, Lily? What happened to those?" James asked Lily not going to let his wife win this in front of his son.

"I'm going to teach him those, but you have to teach the girls also James! You can't pick our son because he's a boy!" Lily said getting angry.

"I DON'T PICK FAVORITES LILY! YOU KNOW THAT!" James bellowed. "I HAVE NEVER EVER PICKED FAVORITES!"

"THEN WHAT WAS THAT BEFORE, JAMES, WHAT WAS THAT? WE ALL SAW YOU TELL SIRIUS AND REMUS TO PREPARE FOR THE NEXT GENERATIONS OF MAURADERS!" Lily screamed on top of her lungs.

"I SAID THAT BECAUSE YOU TOOK THE GIRLS UNDER YOUR WING LILY! THAT'S THE ONLY REASON!" James bellowed right into Lily's face.

Everything was quiet for a while. No one thought Lily or James teaching Harry and his friends was a touchy subject. Remus and Sirius heard this argument before. James and Lily had their own things to teach Harry and his friends now. They both wanted to teach them and the other didn't want anyone to get left out.

Remus and Sirius got up and walked over to their friends. When they got into fights like these Remus and Sirius didn't usually make peace between them. But this was going too far so Remus dragged Lily away into an empty room and Sirius pulled James into another; far away from Lily and Remus.

"James, what was that in there? I thought you were through yelling!" Sirius yelled at his friend.

"I couldn't help it. I just need some time alone to think everything through." James said pacing.

"What's wrong this time?" Sirius asked.

"It's nothing." James said not focusing on Sirius.

"If it's nothing, then why did you get so mad back there?" Sirius asked knowing if he could break James's concentration he could get him to talk.

"It's nothing big Sirius. It's something me and Lily need to work out." James said still pacing.

"Is it about teaching Harry all that you know?" Sirius asked, guessing.

"What- yes." James said looking up for a second, then went back to pacing.

"Then what's the problem? If you and Lily take turns with teaching Harry and his friends then it wouldn't be a problem. I know that Hermione would love to know some of Lily's study habits and Ron would love to know your skills with the wand." Sirius said.

"Shut up for a moment! I can't think." James said getting annoyed.

"You know you have to talk about it, James. If I can't find out then I'll get Remus to help me." Sirius said, knowing both can strangle the answer out of him.

Back in the other room with Remus and Lily, Remus was having a far easier time then Sirius, who knew it.

"I wish James didn't act like that in front of them! Doesn't he understand that everyone backed up when we fought? I wish he would, for once, look at others around him! He didn't see the others back up with fear! He never does!" Lily yelled at Remus, who was sitting in a chair happy he was dealing with the easy one while Lily was pacing like James.

"He doesn't see anyone else when he's fighting, Lily, you know that. Those things don't change with some people. James was never the one who saw anything when he fights. He's too focused on the person to even think about anyone else around him." Remus said wisely.

"Yes, but he saw everyone when he humiliated Snape back at school." Lily said.

"That's only for show; you know James better than that Lily." Remus said looking at his friend concernedly.

"Do I? Do I really know James that well?" Lily asked looking at the wall.

"Yes you do. You're just confused at the moment. I told you that you wouldn't be able to handle this all at once. But did you listen to me? No! You never listen to me, only Sirius and James do." Remus said getting up and walking in front of her. "Lily, you have to talk to James about this. If you don't then he'll do it again without knowing and who knows what happens then."

"Remus I do listen to you." Lily said changing the subject.

"Tell me the last time you actually listened and I'll forget this conversation." Remus said knowing that Lily's too self-assured.

"Er-there was that one time during Christmas break." Lily said, knowing full well that she listen to him only after something bad happened.

"Doesn't count. You listened to me after your eyebrows blew off." Remus said happily she couldn't think of any other time. "Now, let's go and find James."

Remus pulled Lily out of the room and down the hall where he could hear James and Sirius's voices.

"James, you have to talk about this. Did you see anyone when you two fought?" Sirius asked looking at his best friend.

James looked up. No he didn't look at anyone, he never does.

"I thought so." Sirius said frowning, "You didn't see anyone because you were too rapped up in the moment. Would it kill you to look ever?"

James didn't say anything. He didn't realize that when he fights people are truly afraid of him.

"I didn't know Sirius, I truly didn't." James said looking down.

"James you have a hot head that you have to control. Weren't you listening to us when we said that you couldn't handle it if you knew too much?" Sirius asked.

"Yes I was listening," James turned to look at the wall, "I forgot."

Sirius turned James back. "James it's alright to admit when you made a mistake or forgotten, you're human you're going to make mistakes."

James nodded and went to sit on the bed when Remus yelled to open the door.

Sirius opened the door and helped to drag Lily in. They pushed her in and ran to get out. Once out they put a chair up against the door so Lily couldn't get out easily.

Both Lily and James ran to the door. Even thought they loved each other, sometimes they needed time alone.

"Sirius open this door!" James yelled.

No one answered.

"OPEN THE DOOR SIRIUS!" James bellowed.

"You're not getting out by yelling James, I thought you knew us better then that." Sirius said safely from the opposite side.

"You're not going to stay safe for long Sirius! I'm warning you as soon as I get out-" James yelled.

"When you get out you'll thank me." Sirius said, smirking.

"Don't smirk; I'm still going to murder you!" James yelled. He knew Sirius and Remus well. Sometimes for fun they would lock them in a cupboard when he got too annoying….which for them wasn't so bad.

James turned from the door and saw Lily sitting on the bed. He sat down beside her and didn't say a word. They remained silent for a while until James spoke.

"Sirius told me that I scared everyone in the room. Is that true?"

Lily turned to her husband and said, "Yes. I saw Harry back up and look down. He was ashamed of us James. We can't keep on yelling like this, Remus and Sirius don't trust us as it is. I know we have our differences but can't they wait?"

"They can. I'm sorry for yelling at you." James paused. "I know a way to make it better."

Lily looked at him, "Oh, how's that?" James leaned closer to Lily and snogged her deeply.

Remus and Sirius where back into the kitchen talking to Harry. Harry wasn't saying anything. He didn't understand it if his parents loved each other, then why the fighting?

"Harry, anything wrong?" Sirius asked after he didn't say anything.

"It's just that, if they love each other then why do they fight? I thought you said they loved each." Harry said quietly, looking down.

"Harry, they do love each other. The thing is, they both have tempers that go off at the same time. They always make it up in the end, but sometimes it takes a little while to get to that point." Sirius said looking down at his godson.

Harry nodded and said he had to talk to Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Once they were out of eye range, Ginny squeezed up to Harry before Ron and Hermione could.

"Harry, don't worry about that. Parents always fight once in a while, it's nothing." Ginny said off handedly.

Harry smiled and walked with Ginny in silence. Ron and Hermione looked at each other and smirked. By the time they got up to Harry and Ron's room, they had a plan to get Harry smiling again but Ginny had to agree or it won't work.

When they closed the door Harry sat on the bed looking at his friends. Right now he needed them. Right now their friendship couldn't falter.

"Will you help me with something?" Harry asked looking at each and everyone one of his friends.

They looked confused and Hermione asked, "With what Harry?"

Still looking at them he explained about needing to go to Potter Palace. How Fred and George gave him something to help them, but doubted it will work. It would be too small to get everyone to go in the same spot.

"We need something bigger, something everyone will go to." Harry ended. He was pacing by now, trying to figure every corner he could see. "I'm sure Fred and George will help, because they did the same thing…"

"Harry, we can't! Sirius would-" Hermione protested.

"-wouldn't mind Hermione!" Harry finished Hermione's protest. "He's never liked this house. You know that. Haven't you seen this place? Haven't you looked around? Haven't you seen the unhappy look when he's here? I've looked at his photo before he went to Azkaban, he was healthy looking, not dead! He needs to get out of here before he runs away or break free!

"All I'm asking is your help. I haven't seen my home. My _home_. You don't know how that feels to know you have a home you can go to. One that doesn't have abusive uncles and cousins; one that I can call _my home._ If I could see it, only for a minute, I'll know its one place I can call home."

"We'll help you mate." Ron said. "We're right behind you."

Harry smiled and started planning. Ron and Ginny were very helpful with the strategizing, and Hermione with the spells. Later Harry would say if they didn't help him, he wouldn't have gotten out of there.

It was well after a half hour of planning and snogging before Sirius wanted out again. Sirius loved to see James and Lily making out so he volunteered to while Remus went to get Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

Sirius tip toed over to the door and couldn't hear anything. He had to wait for the right moment before intruding. A few minutes later he didn't care anymore.

"Prongs, stop snogging Foxy and come out." Sirius called through the door.

"Stop calling me that Sirius!" Lily called out.

"Then come on out!"

There was no answer as the door opened. Sirius was surprised to see they looked the same when they went in there. He looked at them carefully but didn't say anything.

Remus walked up the stairs in thought. He knew of a mission Dumbledore wanted him to go on for the Order, but now how could he? How could he leave his friends now of all times?

He was so deep in thought that he went past the door while everyone was coming out. They agreed they would finish up their mission later.

"Remus, where are you going?" Harry asked him as he walked by.

"I was coming up to fetch you." Remus said, striving not to blush. He had to control his face when around his friends.

They walked down together in silence. James, Lily and Sirius were already there waiting with everyone trunks and cages.

"Are you ready?" James asked Harry.

"We're still going?" Harry asked surprised.

"Yes, why wouldn't we be?" James asked Harry in confusion.

"Er, no reason." Harry said quickly. He quickly made sure Hedwig was safely in her cage before looking at his parents. "How are we going there?"

James looked to Lily and asked, "Which way do you want to go?"

Lily looked at Harry then Sirius and Remus. "The fastest way is Floo, so I suppose that way."

James and Harry groaned as Lily looked at them sternly. "That's the fastest way besides a Port Key. I can ask Dumbledore if he could make one for us if you would like?"

"No, this way is fine!" Harry and James said quickly. They both hated Port Keys and Floo with a passion but would take Floo first any day.

Everyone went into the living room where a fire was burning. There was always a little stash of Floo powder on the mantle place in the Black house. James and Lily kept on glancing at Harry. Harry noticed this but didn't say anything.

They stopped at the fireplace. No one said anything as the realization hit them all. The Potter family is finally whole; they have Sirius back, and they're going to see Potter Palace. Harry's heart was beating faster and faster every second he stared at the fire. Everything he's ever wanted was right here. A family that will not fail him, friends that will always be there for him, no matter what, and a home to come to at the end of the day.

Harry smiled as he looked up to his parents. This is what he always wanted: to be normal.

A/N.. Hey. Sorry for the long wait. I had writer's block. I hope you like you like this short chapter, it took me a while to get it right. Well I'm off writing the 8th.


End file.
